


Fluri Month 2016 - Sitcom AU

by Sylthfarn



Series: Sitcom AU [2]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Sitcom AU, but they won't all be tagged, there are additional characters from other games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylthfarn/pseuds/Sylthfarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots for Fluri Month 2016 prompts all based in the Sitcom AU universe.</p><p>For more info on Sitcom AU check the blog <a href="http://jimthenecromancer.tumblr.com">jimthenecromancer</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1-2: Confessions of Love - Interruptions

Flynn wasn’t sure why he decided to do this today. He wasn’t sure why he decided to do this now. Meeting Yuri for lunch was supposed to be a casual event, but instead the thought of what he had to tell his oldest friend was making the butterflies swarming in his stomach make the idea of food not entirely pleasant. But that didn’t matter. He had to tell Yuri. Today.

“Yo! Flynn! Sorry I’m late, I just got out of class,” said Yuri, waving to Flynn as he walked down the street, his bag slung over one shoulder. His long hair was in a messy bun, which did nothing but increase the rate of Flynn’s heartbeat and the number of butterflies present in his stomach. 

“No, it’s fine,” said Flynn, desperately hoping his voice wouldn’t betray his nervousness. “I didn’t get here too long ago myself, I was held up a bit at the bookstore.”

“I’m sure you were early anyway,” said Yuri with a grin. “That’s so like you Flynn. Mister Always On Time.”

“Well since we’re both here,” said Flynn, attempting not to blush, “we might as well go to lunch.”

“Good idea, I’m starving,” said Yuri. “I haven’t been to Maxwell House in a while since I’ve been working at Derris Kharbucks with Judy.”

“I thought it would be a nice change of pace for both of us,” said Flynn with a smile, opening the door of the café for Yuri and following him in. 

The two of them sat down at one of the tables, and thankfully the café wasn’t too busy despite it being around lunch time. Milla Maxwell stopped by their table to give them their menus and coffee (black for Flynn and with heaps of sugar and cream for Yuri). Yuri was looking through the menu with a sort of determination to find the best sounding meal he could, and it gave Flynn a chance to attempt to calm down and prepare mentally for what he wanted to say to Yuri.

“So do you know what you want or should I come back in a bit?” asked Milla as she stopped by their table again.

“Yeah I know what I want. I’ll go ahead and take the tuna sandwich…Flynn what do you want to order?” said Yuri, handing the menu to Milla.

“Huh? Oh um… I’ll just have a uh…” he glanced quickly at the menu and ordered the first thing he saw. “Chicken salad sandwich.” 

“Alright,” said Milla. “I’ll go ahead and get those for you.”

“Thanks,” said Flynn. “Now Yuri, there’s something I need to tell you—”

“Hey Milla? I’m pretty sure Teepo’s been doing drugs in the kitchen again!” Alvin Maxwell’s voice called from the back of the café.

“ORIGIN DAMMIT,” Milla shouted, storming back into the kitchen. 

“Wow even Judy’s not that bad,” Yuri said with a laugh. “Do you think she’ll get our food soon or will it take a while?”

“Oh…I’m sure it won’t be too long anyway,” said Flynn softly. He attempted to say something again, but his chance and moment had been lost as Yuri was now more interested in the argument that could be heard coming from the kitchen. 

“Man, now I feel kind of better about working at Derris Kharbucks,” said Yuri with a sigh and a smile, sipping his coffee. “We may have a smaller staff but that might be a good thing in this case.”

“Yeah…” said Flynn. “How’s that been for you? Mr. Aurion seems a bit intimidating…”

Yuri laughed and shook his head.

“Kratos? He’s super chill. He doesn’t talk much but you should see him around his son. It’s hard to be scared of a guy who’s an absolute teddy bear around kids,” Yuri said. “He’s only really scary when Yuan or Mithos are being…well…Yuan and Mithos. Anyway, how’s the bookstore been?”

“It’s been alright,” said Flynn. “Rita comes in about every day…she’s really just coming in to see Estellise and I’m not really sure what to do about it. She’s not getting in the way but she’s hovering and it’s kind of awkward. I wish she would just admit why she’s there.”  
Yuri laughed again as Flynn sighed. And speaking of Rita attempting to admit that she liked Estellise…there was something Flynn needed to do as well.

“Yuri…uh… I needed to tell you something important. I lo—” Flynn began. 

He was interrupted as a plate of food was slammed down in front of him. Looking up, he saw Gaius Maxwell standing next to their table with his signature resting bitch face.

“Enjoy your meal,” said Gaius before leaving for the kitchen once again.

“Oh cool food’s here!” said Yuri excitedly. “I heard from Raven that their food here is really good, especially the sandwiches. He’s the one who recommended the tuna sandwich to me.”

“R-Right…” said Flynn. The two of them ate in silence for a bit while Flynn attempted once again to work up the nerve to say what he wanted to Yuri. “Now Yuri, I really need to talk to you about something.”

“Sure what is it?” said Yuri, glancing up at Flynn for a moment before returning his attention to his food.

“Yuri I—I love you!” Flynn said hurriedly. Unfortunately, Yuri spoke at the exact same time.

“This is a really good sandwich!”

Flynn stared at Yuri in dumb shock for a solid moment. He had said it and yet…Yuri hadn’t heard him. Again. Why did this keep happening to him. 

“Sorry Flynn did you say something?” said Yuri, taking another bite of his sandwich and looking at Flynn expectantly.

“Uh…er…” Flynn began, unsure of if he should repeat himself. However, the option was taken away from him as Milla returned to refill their coffee and ask them if everything was tasting alright. 

The rest of the lunch passed in pleasant conversation (mostly from Yuri) while Flynn nodded silently and added a distracted “yeah” or “sure” every once in a while. Flynn decided trying again during lunch wouldn’t be a good idea, so he mentally tried to go through their schedules in an attempt to find a better time. Yuri would have a few more classes today that went pretty late. Flynn had to work at the bookstore for another shift, but aside from that he was free. Maybe during one of Yuri’s breaks he could make an attempt.

“Hey Flynn are you feeling okay?” asked Yuri, looking a bit concerned. 

“Huh? Oh yes, I’m fine,” said Flynn. About as fine as someone can be for trying to admit their love, he added in his head.

By then, Yuri and Flynn had both finished their lunches, and it was about time for Yuri to head back to class.

“Well I do need to be going,” said Yuri, checking his watch. “But this was really nice! Thanks Flynn!”

“No problem,” said Flynn. “I’ll see you later.”

Flynn waved goodbye as Yuri left in the direction of the college again, and he sighed. This was apparently going to be harder than he thought. 

* * *

Flynn hadn’t been one hundred percent certain that fate was against him today at the beginning, but now he was sure. Meeting with Yuri several more times after lunch during Yuri’s breaks had led only to utter failure in his confession goal. One thing or another would inevitably interrupt him. Repede running over to greet Yuri after he got out of class, Judith accosting Yuri at one point and telling him about some event in the courtyard he absolutely needed to get to, Flynn getting hit in the face by a water balloon at said event in the courtyard, even Guy demanding Flynn come with him to prove to someone that they were, in fact, different people. 

“This is getting me absolutely nowhere,” Flynn groaned, leaning against the wall of the building as he waited for Yuri’s class to get out at about 9 pm. “I’ll tell him tonight…I’ve got to.”

“Hey! Hope you weren’t waiting long!” said Yuri with that damn attractive grin again as he exited the building and made a beeline for Flynn. 

“No, not too long,” said Flynn, checking his watch. “But I still wanted to walk you home.”

“You are such a sap,” said Yuri, rolling his eyes. “But I appreciate it all the same.”

The walk home wasn’t too long, and it mostly involved Yuri complaining light-heartedly about his class. 

“I mean overall it’s not too boring. You have an interesting enough class with a professor like Palladium, but occasionally Stella will say something completely off the wall and throw us completely off track. But today’s lecture was terrible you wouldn’t believe it. Stella was absent, which isn’t that surprising but that did make it a bit more boring,” Yuri said as they walked down the sidewalk.

Flynn nodded as Yuri continued talking, attempting to look like he was listening intently. Yuri didn’t seem to notice that Flynn was actually distracted, and if he did he didn’t mention anything. Flynn was mentally preparing himself. He would tell Yuri this time. He had to. Regardless of what happened, he would confess how he felt about his oldest friend. The butterflies in his stomach had increased in size and intensity as the day went on, and by this point they weren’t so much butterflies as pterodactyls clawing at the inside of his stomach in an attempt to get out and proclaim his goddamn love.

“Anyway thanks for walking me home,” said Yuri with a smile, and Flynn was brought abruptly out of his thoughts when he noticed that they had, in fact, reached Yuri’s house. 

“Oh. Right. Listen, Yuri there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you all day and I can’t wait any longer,” said Flynn urgently.

“Really? Because there’s something I need to tell you too!” said Yuri, looking surprised.

“Wait…you do?”

“Yeah! Flynn…” said Yuri, sounding uncharacteristically serious. 

“Yes?” said Flynn hopefully. The pterodactyls had returned with reinforcements, and his heart was pounding.

“There’s this amazing Comicon next month and Judy and I are dying to go. You totally need to come with us. We’re probably going to take Karol too, so ask Guy if he wants to come and if Patty wants and it’s okay with your mom she’s welcome too,” said Yuri.

Flynn didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what he expected.

“Ah…yeah…that’s…I’ll tell them,” said Flynn, his golden bubble of hope popping. 

“So what did you want to tell me?” asked Yuri.

“It’s…not important, never mind,” said Flynn. The pterodactyls were gone and all that was left was cold, empty disappointment.

“Well alright. Good night Flynn! I love you!” said Yuri, turning to walk to his front door.

“Wait what?”

“I said good night? And I love you?” said Yuri with a perplexed look.

“You…love me?” said Flynn, his mouth suddenly dry.

Yuri laughed. 

“Well of course you goof. I was pretty sure we established this in high school. We did go to prom together. Judy and Guy went together to match us not the other way around, remember?” he said.

“Yuri Lowell…” said Flynn slowly. “I love you too. Now get over here and kiss me.”

Yuri laughed even harder once Flynn said that, but stepping back towards him, he gave Flynn a quick but sweet kiss on the lips.

“You’re such a nerd, is that seriously what you’ve been trying to admit to me all day?” he said.

“Y-Yes.”

“Honestly Flynn…and this is why I love you so much.”


	2. Day 3-4: You'll Always Be Beautiful to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3-4 Prompt of Fluri Month 2016 - Stock Flower: you'll always be beautiful to me

Yuri always managed to take Flynn’s breath away every time they met. Yuri was, put simply, the most beautiful person he’d ever met. It was a bit ironic, he felt, as Yuri’s twin sister, Judith, was the person most people lusted after. But not for him. They had known each other since they were just children, but all the same, some things never changed. 

He remembered when they were in kindergarten. Yuri’s hair was a lot shorter then, only down to around his chin. But Flynn had still been able to run his fingers through that hair several times, and it was silky smooth and beautiful. Yuri always took care of his hair. It was about the only thing he cared about in regards to his appearance on a regular basis. Even when Yuri had gotten in fights with other children, sometimes over the subject of his long “girly” hair (though it still wasn’t as long as Judith’s), if his hair ever got pulled, he would become even more aggressively protective of it. 

Occasionally Flynn would find Yuri hiding somewhere after a fight, still upset that the other children had taunted the one thing he liked the most about his appearance. But then Flynn would sit with him, and running his hand through Yuri’s hair, whisper to him the words he felt it was most important for Yuri to hear.

_“Your hair is beautiful. And you’ll always be beautiful to me.”_

 

As they got older, Yuri’s hair grew. He still kept it well-maintained, but Flynn had less chances to touch it. Judith was similarly defensive of her hair, and any of the decorations that she kept in it. It became a well-known fact that insulting or touching the Lowell twins’ hair without permission would lead to a trip to the principal’s or nurse’s office. All the same, Flynn found himself entranced by Yuri’s hair. Yuri would generally wear it down, and by this point it was reaching about his shoulders. But during gym class, or just when it was too hot to make having long (and dark) hair on your neck bearable, Yuri would wear it in a ponytail. 

It was the ponytail that Flynn loved the most. The light would catch on Yuri’s hair and make it shine in certain places, and every time he moved his head the light would dance along with his movements. Flynn would also be able to steal glances at the back of Yuri’s neck, which wasn’t something he got to see that often ever since Yuri’s hair had grown long enough to cover it. He couldn’t explain why, but the sight of Yuri’s bare neck, with the loose strands sticking to it by the sweat of exertion during gym class always caused his heart to flutter. Yuri usually didn’t mind getting sweaty and as he claimed “gross” but even if he did, Flynn didn’t care. After their classes, alone in the locker room Flynn would always whisper those words to Yuri.

_“No matter how hot and sweaty you are it doesn’t matter. You’ll always be beautiful to me.”_

 

During high school, Yuri’s hair had about reached his mid-back which was the length he left it at. He still had to put it up for things such as sports and chemistry class, but Flynn secretly loved that during those times he could see the strange beauty that was the back of Yuri’s neck. He was also eternally grateful that they were lab partners in chemistry and that Yuri had volunteered to set the hydrogen on fire, letting Flynn step behind him for the time being. Their senior prom was fast approaching, and though Yuri had complained that dancing wasn’t exactly his thing, Flynn knew it was just a ruse to make Flynn go with him to “prove him wrong.” Flynn had gladly taken the bait, insisting that Yuri accompany him to prom. Yuri had agreed, and in exchange, Judith and Guy had jokingly decided to go together to match their twin brothers. 

At prom, the lights were perhaps a bit too low to see comfortably, and the music was a bit too loud for Flynn to be able to hear comfortably, but Yuri was laughing as they danced together, and for him that was all that mattered. Despite his insistence that he couldn’t dance, Yuri was the one dragging Flynn onto the dance floor after two minute breaks for water or snacks. Once again, Flynn found himself staring at Yuri’s hair as it fanned out behind him as he spun around, the lights illuminating certain parts and catching Flynn’s attention for the brief moment they were there. The music was rather loud, but any time Yuri half shouted to be heard over it or laughed, Flynn couldn’t help but smile. Yuri’s laugh was a sound he loved, and one he didn’t think he’d ever get used to hearing. Flynn found himself thinking those words again, and perhaps said them out loud a bit too quietly for Yuri to hear.

_“Your laugh always brings a smile to my face, and I feel I’ll never be used to it. You’ll always be beautiful to me.”_

 

College was a time for many things for both Yuri and Flynn. Both of them worked part time and though they shared a minor, many of their classes didn’t overlap. They still managed to find time to see each other between work, school, and homework. They were short moments usually, just lunch at a café before saying quick goodbyes and hurrying back to their busy lifestyles. Things changed slightly when they started sharing an apartment together. They did get to see each other more often. Yuri would make dinner every night, even if he had to work late, in an attempt to keep Flynn from “experimenting.”

The two of them also began to more fully explore their relationship, not only as friends, but as lovers. Many nights they would lay together in Flynn’s bed (it was considerably more comfortable than Yuri’s in both size and softness), talking late and sometimes into the early hours of the morning. It was during these times that they would admit everything to each other. A secret time for secret feelings that would never be mentioned in daylight. Flynn would tell Yuri all his insecurities, and in return Yuri would share his. Concerns for their futures, concerns about their families, concerns about themselves. But every time one of these nights occurred, Flynn would tell Yuri those words without fail.

_“You have nothing to worry about. You’ll always be beautiful to me.”_

 

Adult life became surprisingly easier for them to stay together. Sharing an apartment first as an excuse to save on expenses. Then openly admitting to their being lovers. And then finally because that’s what married couples tend to do. Flynn continued on in the police, even though Yuri had left after only a year. Yuri had opened a flower shop, which he said was “the path he had chosen” with that lopsided smile every time anyone asked. Currently, Flynn had gone to meet up with Yuri at the flower shop to assist him in arranging some flowers. Yuri had said something along the lines of something not “looking right” and he wanted a second opinion from someone that wasn’t even an art major. 

Yuri kept moving the flowers around with a frown on his face, and occasionally asking Flynn what he thought. Once he was finally satisfied with the arrangements for the bouquets, he admitted to Flynn that he’d been stressing over them all day. As a stress relief, he began talking about the language of flowers, which was something Flynn had very little experience in. However, there was one flower that Flynn knew. As soon as Yuri reached the stock flower, Flynn beat him to it by saying it once again.

_“You’ll always be beautiful to me.”_


	3. Day 5-6: Loyal Love - The Prince and The Pauper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluri Month Days 5-6: Loyal Love
> 
> This is the only chapter not based in Sitcom AU universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is literally based on Barbie in The Princess and the Pauper it's a great movie watch it

_Once upon a time in a kingdom far far away, something amazing was happening. At the same time, two identical baby boys were born. One of the boys was Prince Flynn, and the King and Queen loved him very much. Their son would have only the finest of things, and they would raise him well. The other boy was Guy Cecil, born to commoner parents. And while his mother and father loved him as much as the King and Queen loved Prince Flynn, they were terribly poor. How were they going to be able to take care of their baby?_

_Prince Flynn grew up learning his duties as a prince and to his kingdom, while Guy worked long and hard as a seamster under the spiteful Van Grants. With lives so different, it seemed the Prince and the Pauper would never meet. But fate decreed they would…_

_Everything began to go wrong on one of Queen Nephry’s trips to the royal gold mine. The miners informed her that the gold had run out. Her kingdom was now bankrupt. Unless she could find some means of supporting her country, the entire kingdom would slowly die._

_Upon returning to the castle, the widowed queen was still distraught. If only her royal advisor Anise was here. But Anise was away on a long journey. Pondering the situation, Queen Nephry recalled that there was a King of a rich neighboring country that was seeking a husband…_

 

Prince Flynn sighed as he leaned against the balcony railing. He only had a moment of respite before his retainer would return, rushing him off to yet another event he needed to attend. They had been fitting him for his wedding next week to King Richard. He knew it was something he had to do. The Kingdom of Windor was wealthy with a dependable supply of resources, and so a merging of their kingdoms would save Flynn’s own. However…perhaps he wouldn’t have minded marrying King Richard as much if he hadn’t been in love with someone else.

“Prince Flynn!” called his retainer from his bedroom. “We must hurry on! We have only ten minutes before your speech at the Historical Society! After that we have to rush, and I mean rush to the Horticultural Society Tea!”

“Yes sir,” said Flynn with a sigh, pushing himself away from the railing. He spared one more glance over his shoulder. In the garden, observing the growth of some of the roses was the person he truly loved, his childhood friend, mentor, and servant Yuri Lowell.

* * *

“All my life I’ve always wanted to have one day for myself…not waking up with a pile of work on every shelf,” Guy sang to himself as he pulled the fabrics he needed from their respective shelves. “With no hems in need of pressing…and no sleeves in disarray. No wedding gowns with a thousand stitches to crochet.”

“Guy?” said Tear, sticking her head around the corner. “I appreciate your singing, but we really do need to get working. The Queen requested that all of the clothing for the wedding be finished by today.”

“Yes, of course. Sorry Tear,” said Guy with a sigh.

Tear’s brother was their boss, and while Tear was less than friendly with her brother, she too enjoyed singing. Her brother, on the other hand, despised it. Van Grants was not kind when it came to Tear or Guy singing instead of or while working. Guy figured that Van had some sort of idea that singing meant that you weren’t working, which meant no finished clothing, which meant no money for Guy to attempt to pay off his debt.

“Did I hear singing in here?” asked Van from the top of the stairs.

“Uh…no,” said Tear quickly. “We were just…talking.”

“Well get back to work. Don’t get any silly ideas about becoming a singer, Guy. You’ll be working for me for another thirty seven years,” said Van coldly as he walked down the steps.

“But I’ve already paid off more than half!” Guy protested.

“But there’s an interest, isn’t there? Your parents should have thought of that before they borrowed so much,” said Van.

“They did it to feed me,” Guy said angrily.

“Their mistake,” said Van over his shoulder, before slamming the door behind him.

“Just you watch,” Guy said under his breath. “Just…you…watch.”

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Royal Mines, two young men were walking through each of the shafts, scouring them for any hint of gold left. The one wearing a mask seemed a bit more invested in the job than the other. He was crouching down, looking at a crevice in the shaft wall where a trace of gold was left.

“Are we done yet?” asked his partner grumpily, not even bothering to help. He kicked a rather round rock which rolled away and cracked as it hit another rock further away. “These stupid rocks break. They’re not worth anything and we have no point being here.”

“I’d say so,” said the masked man, pulling the gold piece from the wall. “Wait…what was that?”

Staying quiet for a moment, the two of them heard footsteps heading in their direction.

“Hide,” whispered the first one urgently.

They both ducked behind an abandoned mine cart as the footsteps grew louder. The footsteps came extremely close to their hiding spot and then stopped.

“Well?” said a voice, and the masked man peered out from behind the mine cart.

“Oh, Anise, it’s just you,” he said, sounding relieved.

“Sync, Asch, I sent you with a job to do,” said Anise, the royal advisor, standing in front of them with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face. “Have you collected all of the gold from the mine?”

“Yes,” said Sync, holding out the piece of gold he had managed to find in the shaft wall. “With this there’s nothing left.”

"Yeah, because it's all yours," Asch added.

“Excellent,” said Anise, snatching the piece of gold from Sync. “Now my plan is perfect. I’ve waited long enough…I’m returning home a hero who’s discovered mighty wealth. And after all what better wife could a prince choose? With my fortune I'll bring the kingdom back to health and I'll wear the crown for how could I refuse?"

"Uh, there's just one problem," Sync said quietly. "Boss..."

Anise glared at him.

"That's Queen Boss to you! And what is it?" she said sharply.

"Well...Queen Nephry decided to marry off to the King of Windor? Next week?" Sync said hesitantly.

" _What?_ Making a decision without me?? Who does she think she is?!" Anise nearly screamed.

"Uh...the Queen?" said Asch helpfully with a roll of his eyes.

"You simpleton!" Anise shrieked. Sync covered his ears quickly with a pained expression.

"Well she is the Queen," said Asch, sounding as though he were explaining something to a child. "She's got a crown and scepter and sits in her big fancy chair—"

"SILENCE!" Anise demanded. "No! I won't let go! This peasant's child won't turn and run because the Queen made one stupid decision!"

Anise fell into a thoughtful silence and Sync hesitantly took his hands away from his ears. She stood with her back to them and her arms crossed for a few moments.

"Ah!" she said, turning back around. "This is just a momentary loss! I can salvage my plan. The moment I get back I'll show them who's boss. It's simple really, suppose the prince goes missing. So the king leaves...but then I find the prince and bring him back!"

"And he gets married to King Richard?" ventured Sync.

"No! The Queen will be so grateful I found the prince that she'll give me his hand in marriage. Then, after the ceremony is over I will rise and take the throne and that nitwit Flynn can kiss my shoes," said Anise with a smirk. "The kingdom and the castle will be mine and mine alone for if the crown should fit, then how can I refuse?"

"Just tell me if this falls through you're not going to try to marry Queen Nephry," said Asch. Anise glared at him.

"No! You better get the roses and champagne ready, because when you've got a brilliant plan you never lose," she said. "I'll be Queen and _nothing_ will stand in my way."

Anise then let out a laugh perhaps a bit louder than would be advised for someone doing less than legal activities in a mine in the middle of the night. Unbeknownst to any of them, the rock that Asch had kicked earlier was shining with a glimmering purple stone on the inside.

* * *

Flynn was staring into the garden from his balcony once again. The difference this time was that Yuri was standing with him and he was instead watching two children playing.

"They're so free...they can do whatever they want with their lives," said Flynn sadly.

"Well maybe you should tell Queen Nephry you don't want to go through with this," Yuri suggested.

"I can't. It's my royal duty," said Flynn with a heavy sigh. "I guess I wouldn't be as upset over marrying King Richard if he wasn't a total stranger and...if I wasn't already in love with someone else."

Yuri gave him an extremely sympathetic look, but Flynn didn't see it. Yuri stepped a bit closer to Flynn, and leaning over the railing he looked in the direction of the market.

"Hmm...Flynn? You're going to need your cloak."

* * *

Yuri helped Flynn down from the carriage and Flynn looked around the market with awe. Even when he was a child, Flynn hadn't been allowed too far away from the castle. Yuri knew it was his first time in the public sector and judging by Flynn's face, he was floored by the number of people and stalls.

"I'm going to get some of their hot chocolate," said Yuri, gesturing at one of the stalls Flynn had been staring at with childlike joy.

"Alright," said Flynn.

"Don't go too far!" Yuri called over his shoulder.

"I won't!" Flynn replied. And he planned on it. Until he heard the singing. Venturing towards the source of the music he rounded a corner and saw a small crowd gathered around a young man.

" _For you're always free to begin again! And you're always free to believe! When you find the place that your heart belongs,_ " the young man sang.

"Wow," whispered Flynn.

People were throwing some of their coins into the small cup on the ground next to the singer. Moving a bit closer, Flynn planned on donating some of his own. At least before...

_"When you live your dreams you'll find destiny is written in your—"_

"GUY."

The young man was interrupted from singing by an older looking man with serious eyebrows.

"You're supposed to be working," eyebrows guy said harshly, grabbing the cup away from the singer and emptying it of all the coins.

"Hey I earned those!" the singer protested.

"Yeah, and _you_ owe _me_ ," eyebrows said before throwing the empty cup over his shoulder and storming away.

After the interruption, a majority of the crowd dispersed as the singer bent down and picked up his now empty cup. Flynn managed to get closer now that the crowd was gone, and he dropped several gold coins in the cup.

"Your singing is amazing," said Flynn.

"Oh...uh, thanks," said the singer, standing up at the same time as Flynn. "My mom taught it to...me..."

The two of them stared at each other for a moment. Flynn would have thought he was looking in a mirror if he hadn't just heard the singing. At the same time, they slowly pulled off the hoods of their nearly identical cloaks, taking in the fact that they did look exactly alike.

"What's your name?" both of them blurted out at the same time.

"Sorry, you go first," said the singer.

"Ah. Please, call me Flynn," said Flynn politely.

"Flynn? You have the same name as the prince," said the singer.

Flynn laughed nervously and said, "Well..."

"Oh," realization took over the other's face. "I'm Guy, uh, Your Highness."

Guy then made an awkward bow to Flynn. Flynn smiled a bit and shook his head.

"There's no need to be so formal," he said. "I'm here kind of...incognito."

"I was going to say, shouldn't you be at the castle?" asked Guy, sounding amused.

"I should, but I came here with my friend Yuri... I'm savoring a first and last taste of freedom before getting married next week," Flynn sighed before adding in a heavy tone, "to a total stranger."

"Yikes," said Guy sympathetically.

"But I could never let my mother know," Flynn added hurriedly. "I wouldn't want to disappoint her."

"I completely understand," Guy said. "I guess we're not that different."

"Perhaps not," said Flynn with a smile. "But I'm a prince and you're a...singer?"

"I wish," said Guy with a dry laugh. "I work for Master Van at the penitentiary, ah I mean Grants Clothing Emporium."

"Oh we get all of our clothing from there!" said Flynn.

"Yeah I know. I made your wedding suit," said Guy with a smile.

"Seriously?" said Flynn, sounding astonished. "That must have taken forever!"

"It actually takes a lot less time than you'd think," said Guy. "Then again I have had years of experience."

"So you're a seamster that would rather be a singer," said Flynn.

"Yeah. And you're a prince who would rather be...?" Guy said.

"Married to Yuri," said Flynn without thinking. "I mean—uh—I'd really rather study science!"

Guy laughed, and Flynn couldn't stop himself from blushing. Admitting that out loud was about the last thing he had planned on doing. But at least Guy wouldn't say anything.

"We really are alike," said Guy. "And apparently identical."

"Do you have this birthmark?" asked Flynn, pushing his shirt down a bit to reveal a crown shaped birthmark on his right shoulder.

"Afraid not," said Guy, showing Flynn his shoulder.

"Flynn! There you are!" said Yuri, and Flynn turned around to see him hurrying over while holding two mugs of hot chocolate. "I told you not to wander off too far you moron!"

He then promptly dropped the hot chocolate, looking from Guy to Flynn and back again.

"You two look..." Yuri began.

"We know," said Guy with a smile as Flynn laughed.

"Incredible," said Yuri, shaking his head. "Absolutely incredible. But Flynn... I hate to break this up but we need to get back to the castle before they realize you're gone."

"Alright," Flynn sighed. He turned to Guy. "I would really love for you to come sing for us at the castle sometime."

"Really?" said Guy excitedly.

"Absolutely. I'll send someone for you," said Flynn with a smile. "Good bye Guy."

* * *

"And the emissary from Windor will arrive tomorrow," a servant informed Queen Nephry, Flynn, and the recently returned Anise in the throne room.

"Tomorrow?" said Anise, frowning. That gave her less time for her plan.

"Thank you," said Queen Nephry. She turned to Flynn. "Flynn, darling, please make sure you're prepared to receive guests."

"Yes Mother," said Flynn, standing up and bowing. "If you'll excuse me I'm going to retire to my room for the moment."

Flynn hurried out of the throne room and up the stairs to his bedroom. Upon entering he collapsed on the bed with a groan.

"Flynn?" said Yuri's voice. "What's wrong?"

"The emissary is arriving tomorrow," Flynn said, his voice muffled by the pillows.

Rolling over he spared a glance at Yuri, who was leaning against one of the pillars with a sympathetic frown on his face.

"What're you doing in my room?" asked Flynn.

"I was cleaning again," Yuri admitted, pushing himself away from the pillar and coming over to sit next to Flynn on the bed.

"You don't have to do that. That's actually what we employ maids for," said Flynn as he sat up.

"You say that but you're the usual neat freak," said Yuri with a smirk.

"I'm just being polite!" said Flynn, trying to ignore how hot his cheeks had grown.

Yuri laughed before leaning over and ruffling Flynn's hair. He stayed close to Flynn's face perhaps a bit too long, both of them staring longingly in the other's eyes.

"Yuri..." Flynn began.

"No, I don't want to hear it. Or rather, I don't need to. You don't owe me an explanation Flynn. I've known this was a possibility since we were kids," said Yuri.

"What, my kingdom going bankrupt?"

"No you goof. You being in an arranged marriage. I know Queen Nephry didn't really want to make it happen but it's her only choice," said Yuri.

Flynn sighed and looked away in an attempt to keep Yuri from seeing his expression. He should've been more realistic like Yuri. As a prince, the chance of him marrying a commoner like Yuri would take a miracle. Still, Yuri was the only person he’d ever loved. And nothing—not even an arranged marriage—was going to change that.

“I should be going,” said Yuri. Even though he hadn’t even seen Flynn’s face, he could always tell how the prince was feeling.

“Oh…okay,” said Flynn softly.

Yuri stood up and paused for a moment before leaning over and kissing Flynn on the forehead.

“If it makes any difference…I think what you’re doing is really brave,” Yuri whispered.

Flynn’s brain was unable to process Yuri’s words and formulate a proper response and before he knew it, Yuri was already gone. Flynn dropped back down onto his bed with a groan. It did make a difference…but not necessarily a good one.

* * *

Flynn woke up abruptly. He sat up and had to unstick his face from a sheet of paper on his desk. He must have fallen asleep while working there last night. At first he thought that his mother or a servant had called for him, but looking at the clock on his desk confirmed that the time was around two in the morning. His second thought was perhaps Yuri had just been in here, but if he had, he would have woken Flynn up to make him sleep in his bed. Also Yuri had a habit of scaling the balcony and coming in through the window, especially at night, but all of the windows were still closed.

Speaking of the windows, there was a sudden thunk against one and Flynn stood up. He assumed that was likely what had woken him up. Someone was, for whatever reason, throwing rocks at the prince’s window. That was definitely odd. Walking over to the window that was once again assaulted with a rock, he opened it. Hopefully he wouldn’t get smacked in the face by a rock. Looking down into the darkened garden, he couldn’t see much, but there was a shadowy figure with long hair standing down there and beckoning to him.

“Yuri?” he said hesitantly.

The figure nodded and beckoned for him to come down to the garden again. Flynn was confused, but he nodded to the figure before closing the window. He pulled on a coat before heading down the stairs and into the garden. He couldn’t really understand why Yuri wanted to talk in the garden in the middle of the night. The two of them talking in the middle of the night was nothing new, but usually Yuri would just let himself into Flynn’s room via the window.

“Yuri?” he called softly, stepping into the courtyard. “What is it? Is there something wrong?”

The long haired figure he had seen from his window gestured for him to walk over to them. Without a thought, Flynn complied, but as he got closer, he saw that it wasn’t Yuri at all. It was a young man around his and Yuri’s age, but his hair was red.

“What—who are you?” asked Flynn in an alarmed voice. “How did you get in here? Where’s Yuri?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” said a voice from behind him, and he felt a sudden blow on the back of his head before everything went black.

* * *

It was still late at night as Anise dismounted her horse near the abandoned cabin in the Eastern Forest. She walked over to the door and knocked twice. Sync opened the door slightly and stepped outside, closing it quietly behind him.

“Did you get the prince?” asked Anise.

“Yes,” said Sync, bowing.

“Perfect,” said Anise with a smile. “Does he know I’m behind it?”

“He has absolutely no idea,” Sync assured her.

“Excellent,” said Anise. “We just have to keep him here long enough for the royal wedding to be called off. After that, the rest of my plan will go off without a hitch.”

“Of course boss,” said Sync. “You can count on us.”

“I certainly hope so,” Anise snorted before mounting her horse once again and leaving. 

Sync sighed heavily once he was sure she was going back to the castle. Yes, they had Prince Flynn, but he still sincerely doubted Anise’s plan could go that simply. Especially if Asch was involved.

* * *

The next morning arrived quickly, and with the sunrise came Malik Caesar and King Richard. Malik was an ambassador from Windor and a personal friend and servant of King Richard. Richard, however, had decided to disguise himself (albeit not very well according to Malik) as a mysterious servant called the “Mask of Barona.”

“Your Highness are you _sure_ you want to do it this way?” asked Malik for probably the fifteenth time that day. 

“Absolutely,” said Richard, and Malik sighed once again.

“Very well…” he said, exiting the carriage and following a servant into the castle.

“Welcome ambassador!” said Queen Nephry as the two of them were led into the throne room. “Prince Flynn will be down soon, I’m sure.”

“Greetings Queen Nephry,” said Richard, taking a rather exaggerated bow. “I come bearing a gift for the Prince from King Richard.”

Malik managed to change his sigh into a cough at the last moment as Richard moved forward to present Queen Nephry with the ring box. Opening it, she looked at the gold ring inlaid with a pearl.

“Oh, Prince Flynn will enjoy it very much,” she said. “Speaking of which...he should have been down here by now. I’m going to go check on him.”

“Would you like us to accompany you Your Highness?” asked Malik politely. 

“Oh, no Anise and Yuri will be enough, thank you,” said Queen Nephry with a smile.

She then left the throne room for Flynn’s bedroom with a concerned Yuri and slightly unconcerned looking Anise in tow. Richard took their moment alone to closer examine a portrait of Flynn on the wall. 

“He is quite attractive,” said Richard. “A veritable jewel box, honestly. Just like his kingdom.”

“Your Highness what have I said about the jewel box thing,” said Malik with a sigh. 

Richard ignored him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nephry knocked twice on Flynn’s bedroom door and called out, “Flynn? Darling? Are you in here?”

Opening the door, the three of them entered to find it empty, and Flynn’s bed apparently not slept in. Yuri frowned at that and moved over to Flynn’s bed, noting that the blankets were still cold.

“He didn’t sleep here last night,” Yuri told the queen. “Which...knowing Flynn that’s not unusual. He could have fallen asleep somewhere else, like his desk.”

“Speaking of his desk,” said Anise. “There appears to be something there. A letter, perhaps?”

Nephry approached the desk, and Yuri noted that the chair hadn’t been pushed back in. That confirmed his suspicions that Flynn had been at his desk at some point last night. Flynn would always push his chair in (being the neat freak he was), unless he had never returned to his room.

“It is a letter,” said Nephry, sounding slightly distraught. “And it’s addressed to me.”

There was a moment of silence as Queen Nephry read the letter. Yuri began examining all of the windows in Flynn’s room, wondering if Flynn had left by one of them last night. It wasn’t unheard of the prince to do something like that, just unlikely. Anise was leaning against the desk, attempting to look concerned over the Prince’s well-being. Nephry and Yuri, however, didn’t notice.

“It says he’s run away!” said Queen Nephry. “That he didn’t want to get married to King Richard...oh no what are we going to do?”

“That’s terrible!” said Anise, taking the letter from the queen. “I can’t believe that Prince Flynn would do such a thing!”

“Yeah, I can’t believe it either,” said Yuri, taking the letter from Anise with a glare. He sniffed the paper for a moment and frowned. “This doesn’t make sense...this paper has a daisy scent...Flynn would never do that...he always scented his with lily.”

“Well perhaps you don’t know him as well as you thought,” said Anise, snatching the letter back from Yuri. 

“Unlikely,” muttered Yuri, but he didn’t press the subject.

“We’ll have to inform the ambassador,” said Anise. “I’m not sure what we’ll do yet Your Majesty, but we’ll figure something out.”

“Yes, of course,” said Queen Nephry, sounding rather distracted as she followed Anise back to the throne room.

“And yet I somehow figure that you know more about this than you’re letting on Anise,” Yuri muttered. “Daisy paper? Seriously? Ugh…”

* * *

There was shocked silence in the throne room as Anise made the announcement to the ambassador and the Mask of Barona. 

“The...prince...ran away?” said Richard slowly.

“It is such an insult to your king,” said Anise with a huff. “Honestly, I’m sorry to inform you of this. It’s so unfortunate that we’ll have to cancel the wedding.”

“Please wait!” said Yuri. He turned to the queen. “Your Majesty, please, give me just one day. I know I can find Prince Flynn.” 

“Very well,” sighed Malik. He shared a look with Richard, who shrugged and gave a noncommittal head shake. “You’ll have until sunset tomorrow to find Prince Flynn.”

“Thank you ambassador,” said Yuri, sounding relieved. Anise gave him a dirty look. 

“Well I for one certainly wish Yuri the best in finding Prince Flynn,” said Anise with a smile. “After all what could possibly be worse than cancelling the wedding?”

* * *

Yuri had absolutely no idea where Flynn was. Until yesterday, Flynn had never even left the castle, and now he could be anywhere in the kingdom. Yuri first checked the castle grounds and all of Flynn’s usual hiding spots when he didn’t want to be found by anyone in order to confirm his suspicions that Flynn hadn’t left of his own volition. After he did that, he was absolutely and royally fucked.

So, with no other options left to him, and only until sunset the next day, he went to the only person who could possibly help him from the wedding being cancelled. 

“Does Flynn want me to sing at the castle?” asked Guy excitedly. “I never thought this would actually happen… How do I look? Should I change my clothes? What am I talking about, I only have one set of clothing!”

“Uh, well actually,” said Yuri carefully.

“Wait...isn’t that why you’re here?” asked Guy. 

“No,” said Yuri. “I need your help with something else…”

One short explanation later left Guy freaking out perhaps a bit more than the idea of singing at the castle. Yuri was beginning to wonder if he was going to regret this decision.

“You want me to pretend to be the prince? Are you kidding?? I could get thrown in jail—or worse!” said Guy, pacing back and forth.

“So could I,” said Yuri. “But that’s why I need you to pretend to be him long enough for me to find him. I have some suspicions about where he could be but what I really need is time.”

“It’s serious, isn’t it,” said Guy quietly.

“I wouldn’t be asking you to do this if it wasn’t,” said Yuri. “This marriage has to go through for the good of the kingdom.”

“Alright,” said Guy. “I’ll do it.”

* * *

“Now,” said Yuri, slamming a book onto the desk in front of Guy. “You need to learn how to be a prince. I, however, have no experience in the matter, but everything you’ll need you’ll find right here in this book. The Prince’s Guide to Etiquette.”

“So you’re just...not going to help?” said Guy nervously. 

“I can try to help. Let’s see… No nagging, bragging, sweating, fretting, slipping, tripping, slurping, burping, twittering, or frittering allowed. Stay present. Stay pleasant. And stay proud,” Yuri recited from memory.

“Is that it?” asked Guy hopefully.

“Yeah you wish. To be a prince is to know which spoon to use. To maintain a regal gait, leave the parsley on your plate, and be charming but detached and yet amused,” Yuri explained.

“Uh…” said Guy.

“To be a prince is to never be confused,” said Yuri, raising an eyebrow.

“Wonderful,” Guy said quietly. 

“Don’t ever stray from protocol. All through the day there’s just one way you must behave. Keep a grip and never crack. Stiff upper lip and arch the back. Bend from above and always wear your gloves and wave,” Yuri explained.

“I thought you said you were no help at this,” said Guy with a frown.

“How about you shut up and show me your prince stance,” Yuri said. 

Guy quickly stood up and attempted to stand in what he thought to be a “prince-like manner.”

“It’s alright but keep your shoulders back and your stomach in. Also lift your chin and slowly turn your head from side to side. Act like you own this place,” said Yuri, walking around Guy as he attempted to fix his posture.

“Better?”

“Slightly. Smile brightly. Nod politely. And never show a thing you feel inside,” said Yuri.

“How do I—”

“Figure it out.”

Guy gave Yuri a look but Yuri just raised his eyebrow in return, so Guy attempted to smile like Yuri told him to.

“You look ready to crap your pants,” Yuri observed.

“I’m not used to this, okay?” said Guy.

“What did I say about not showing how you’re really feeling?”

Guy gave Yuri another glare, but fixed his posture and expression according to Yuri’s guidance. 

“To be a prince is to always look your best so now that you have your stick-up-your-butt posture down go change your clothes,” said Yuri.

“Where do you expect me to…?” Guy began to ask, but Yuri just pushed him in the direction of Flynn’s closet.

“Listen, I don’t care what you wear just put something on so you don’t look like I dragged a prince-lookalike in off the street,” he said. 

“Right,” sighed Guy. He exited the closet approximately ten minutes later and found Yuri flipping through the book that was still on the desk. “Er...how do I look?”

Yuri turned around and looked Guy up and down. After a couple minutes of uncomfortable silence, Yuri nodded.

“You actually look like Flynn. Also you know how to dress yourself. That’s a relief. Now it’s back to prince training,” said Yuri. 

“Wonderful,” Guy groaned.

“Get over it,” said Yuri. “To be a prince is to never get to rest. Sit for a portrait and never squirm. Speak and be clever, never at a loss for words. I certainly hope you’re musically talented because that’s going to be expected of you.”

“You’re in luck. I’m a singer,” said Guy, a hint of pride in his voice. 

“Good. King Richard is apparently a lover of music and...other things,” said Yuri hesitantly. He didn’t elaborate. “So I almost guarantee Queen Nephry is going to want you to sing with him.”

“I think I can do that,” said Guy. 

“Alright well as far as Flynn goes...he has beautiful eyes...and spirits rise when he walks in the room,” said Yuri, a tad distractedly as he looked at the portrait of Flynn on the wall.

“I see,” said Guy with a smile. 

“And then...doors close...and the chemistry grows...he’s like a rose that’s forever in bloom,” Yuri said, his voice becoming a bit breathy. He then noticed that Guy was still with him and he hurriedly cleared his throat. “So just remember all that stuff I told you. Be there when people call you. Be prepared for whatever royal life will bring. Don’t turn your back and be polite and stuff.”

“I think I’ve got it,” said Guy, still slightly hesitant. 

“Right well. Most importantly to be a prince is to always use your head. So what I’m saying is don’t do anything stupid,” said Yuri.

“Got it.”

* * *

While Yuri had been attempting to make Guy into a perfect prince, Anise was busy in the throne room, attempting to make Malik and Richard leave.

“I really am sorry that the prince hasn’t come back yet,” she said. “However, it’s almost sunset and I would feel terrible if you had to stay here for another day while that servant is gallivanting around trying to find a wayward prince.”

“Perhaps she’s right,” said Malik with a sigh. “I’m very sorry Queen Nephry, but I believe your advisor is right. If Prince Flynn hasn’t returned by sunset today the royal wedding _will_ have to be called off.”

“I’m afraid I have to agree with you,” said Nephry, looking out the window. “I have no idea where Flynn could have gone...it’s not like him…”

“Well it’s almost sunset so why should we wait any longer?” said Anise. 

“Very well...as the prince has not returned, the wedding is officially—” Malik began to say.

“Please wait!” said Yuri, slamming open the doors. Everyone turned to look at him, including Richard who looked a bit hopeful. “Uh...may I present...Prince Flynn!”

Stepping aside, Yuri gestured for Guy to enter. Guy took a step forward, smiling nervously. Nephry let out a relieved gasp, while Anise made a rather surprised sounding noise. 

“Whoa,” said Richard quietly.

Guy began to walk into the room using careful steps, everyone staring at him in anticipation, and in Richard’s case, a bit of awe. Yuri expected him to make it across the throne room with no issues. He was terribly wrong. Guy made it only about ten feet into the room before he tripped and fell flat on his face.

“Whoa!” yelled Guy as he fell, and Richard moved forward to help him, but Guy stood up before Richard got the chance. “I’m okay. I’m okay.”

He continued towards Queen Nephry with no other problems, but Yuri was almost afraid to look in case Guy tripped again. Upon reaching Nephry, Guy bowed.

“Mother, I am very sorry,” said Guy dramatically. “I should not have run away.”

“Well everything is alright now,” said Nephry with a sigh, embracing the person she believed to be her son. 

“Yes, the wedding is back on!” said Malik. 

“Will a week from today do?” asked Queen Nephry.

Anise let out a slightly startled screech.

“A week? So soon?” she asked, her eyes wide.

“Yes, I think that would work,” said Malik. “The sooner the better. We must begin with the preparations at once.”

Anise frowned, and with a dramatic huff and flip of her hair she headed towards the door.

“I too have some preparations to make,” she said before stalking out the door. Yuri was ready to follow her, but Nephry called him back.

“Yuri! I would love to hear your account of how you found Flynn!” she said. 

“Er...yes, of course,” said Yuri, cursing internally. He’d have to follow Anise later.

* * *

Guy found himself alone in Flynn’s room once again after the whole ordeal of “coming home.” He wasn’t entirely sure how Yuri had managed to convince that many people he was really the prince, but it seemed to have worked. Without anything better to do, he decided that practicing his singing would be a good idea. Especially if Queen Nephry did actually ask him to sing something.  
_“I can see it when you’re feeling low you can’t hide that from me_ ,” he began, yet another song his mother used to sing to him. 

While Guy was upstairs singing, Richard and Malik were downstairs, getting in a small disagreement.

“Richard, you’ve already come disguised as the Mask of Barona,” said Malik. “Are you sure you want to go and tell him who you really are?”

“No, I’m not sure,” said Richard, taking off his hat with a sigh. “But I understand how he feels. I didn’t want to marry a stranger any more than he did. It’s only fair that I tell him who I really am.”

“Very well,” said Malik, stepping aside to let Richard go up the stairs.

Richard hesitantly knocked on the door of Flynn’s room. 

“Prince Flynn? Are you there?” he called, pushing the door open slightly.

 _“There is not one hair of you that I would rearrange! I love you the way you are and that will never change,”_ Guy sang, not noticing Richard at the door.

Richard smiled before quietly closing the door. He decided it was better for Prince Flynn to have some privacy. He’d seemed nervous earlier today, and Richard couldn’t blame him. He would reveal his true identity later.

* * *

A while later, Guy had ventured downstairs again on Queen Nephry’s request. When he reached the throne room, he was surprised to see the person who had introduced himself as “The Mask of Barona” sitting at the harpsichord. 

“Prince Flynn,” the Mask of Barona said, standing up. “I’m very sorry I deceived you. But I would like to get to know you better as myself, King Richard.”

“Oh,” said Guy, surprised. “You’re…really King Richard?” 

“Yes,” said Richard with a smile. 

“It’s, uh, a pleasure to meet you,” said Guy, bowing to Richard. “Officially I mean.”

“I was hoping you would do me the honor of singing with me,” said Richard, sitting back down at the harpsichord. “Something tells me you have a wonderful singing voice.”

“I couldn’t possibly—” Guy began as Richard started to play.

“Sing darling!” Queen Nephry encouraged as Richard looked at Guy expectantly.

Guy took a deep breath before he began to sing. Before he knew it, Richard was standing up, and the two of them were singing together.

 _“In my heart I’d be glad if you loved me for me,”_ Richard sang.

 _“Could I be the one you’re seeking? Will I be the one you choose? Can you tell my heart is speaking? My eyes will give you clues,”_ Guy sang back.

The two of them continued their duet as they walked around the grounds together. 

_“Who can say where we’ll go? Who can promise what we’ll be? I’d be sure if I knew that you loved me for me.”_

Richard held Guy’s hand as they walked together, occasionally pointing out a flower he liked in the garden. The two of them talked, but Guy tried to avoid giving away too much information. But the more he talked with Richard, the more he grew to like the king. Eventually, the sun was setting, and the evening found the two of them sitting on a bench together.

“Breathtaking, isn’t it?” said Richard.

“Yeah,” said Guy, slightly distracted. 

“You know, I was extremely nervous about this entire wedding,” Richard admitted. “But getting to know you has been a wonderful experience. You’re so honest and kind. I really am looking forward to the ceremony.”

“Me too,” said Guy, attempting a smile. Apparently it worked because Richard smiled in return before standing up.

“I have some matters to attend to, but I’ll see you later,” said Richard, kissing the back of Guy’s hand before leaving. 

Guy sat on the bench for a while longer, extremely dazed. Then the gravity of the situation fully hit him and he groaned.

“I can’t believe this. ‘Honest and kind’? I’m just a seamster pretending to be the prince…Yuri said he was going to go follow Anise but he hasn’t come back yet…and worst of all I think I’m falling in love with the king!”

* * *

At approximately the same time Yuri was attempting to make Guy into a prince, Flynn was acting in a most un-princely manner. 

“Open this door!” he shouted, hitting it once again. 

“We said no,” said Asch, rolling his eyes. “Prince or not you’re staying here.”

“I will punch you so help me!” Flynn threatened. 

Sync sighed, exchanging a look with Asch. This was about the twelfth threat Flynn had made in the past half an hour, and yet he still hadn’t managed to get the door open. It likely didn’t help that Asch was sitting in front of it. 

“Would you just shut up?” said Asch. “Sure it’s boring for you but I’ve had to be in front of this door for the past like five hours.”

“Well maybe if you _opened_ the door you wouldn’t have to do that!” said Flynn in a threateningly nice voice.

“Answer is still no Your Highness,” Sync called. 

There were some muffled words from Flynn that sounded suspiciously like swears before he finally fell silent. 

“Thank god he shut up,” muttered Asch. “I was beginning to get a headache from all his whining.”

“You don’t have much room to talk,” said Sync. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Asch snapped.

“Nothing, nothing,” said Sync before waving his hand in a dismissive manner. 

The two of them managed to have several more hours of relative silence, even taking the chance to play cards to alleviate their boredom. Flynn had stopped yelling at them, which Sync was grateful for, but there would be the occasional shuffling move or quiet swear from him. Sync decided it wasn’t anything important to worry about. At least, for the first couple hours. By the third hour he began to grow suspicious. 

“Asch?” he said, laying his card down. 

“Hmm?”

“Does something seem...wrong to you?” Sync asked.

“The fact that this is the tenth card game I’ve lost to you is pretty wrong,” said Asch angrily, throwing down his hand of cards.

“No, it’s not that...That prince...he finally stopped yelling,” said Sync.

“Yeah, and?”

“Don’t you think he’s been a bit _too_ quiet?”

The two of them shared a look of dread before quickly standing up and unlocking the door that Asch had been sitting in front of for about eight hours. Sync really hoped that Flynn was still there and had just shut up. But knowing his luck, that wasn’t going to happen. As he expected, the room was empty.

“We lost the prince,” Sync groaned. “I can’t believe this.”

“How did he even get out?” asked Asch with a frown. “The windows are still boarded up and the door was locked…”

“Like this!” said a cheerful voice from behind them, and they both turned around to see Flynn run out the door.

“Oh for the love of—” Sync said, running after him. “GET BACK HERE!”

“Just try and catch me!” Flynn called over his shoulder. 

Fortunately for Flynn—and unfortunately for Sync and Asch—the horse they had used to get here was still out front. So really, Sync didn’t stand a chance of catching Flynn once he mounted the horse and rode off into the forest.

“Well,” said Asch as he stood next to Sync in front of the cottage. “We’re doomed.”

“You don’t say,” said Sync with a sigh. 

* * *

Yuri had managed to actually follow where Anise had gone that night, and he was eternally grateful that the guards and townspeople had been able to point him in the direction of the Eastern Forest. Then it was just a matter of finding her tracks. But lucky for Yuri, one of the many things he’d picked up on as Flynn’s servant was finding wherever Flynn ran off to, so following Anise was a relatively easy task.

He slowed down his horse once he caught sight of a mostly boarded up cottage, which he could have perhaps ignored on any other day, but Flynn was missing and Anise’s horse was outside. Dismounting, he approached on foot and was able to hear the argument taking place inside.

“You _lost_ him?” Anise shrieked. “How hard is it to keep one stupid prince for a little more than twenty four hours??”

“Unfortunately easier said than done,” said Asch in a grumpy tone. “If it’s anyone’s fault it’s Sync’s. He opened the door.”

“I can’t believe this,” Anise hissed. She glared at Sync for a moment before her expression changed into a more thoughtful one. “But…wait a moment…”

“What is it Boss?” asked Sync.

“The prince escaped…so why didn’t he say he was kidnapped?” asked Anise, looking from Sync to Asch. “Something’s not right here… I have to find out what in order for me to become queen.”

“Anise as queen?” Yuri muttered, leaning a bit too much on one of the boards of the window through which he had been spying. It made a loud thumping noise, and looking up he saw that Anise had heard it too.

“Someone’s here!” she said. 

“Uh oh…” Yuri said, turning around to hurry back to the castle.

“It’s _you_!” said Anise, rounding the corner.

“Yeah, it is me,” said Yuri, trying to sound more confident than he currently felt. “Would you like to maybe enlighten me on how you’re going to become queen?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Anise said viciously. She snapped her fingers and the next thing Yuri saw was complete darkness. 

“What do you want us to do with him?” asked Sync as he and Asch picked up the now unconscious Yuri.

“We’re going to be keeping lover boy for a bit,” said Anise. “He’s going to help me become queen.”

* * *

Flynn was a bit impressed and proud of the fact that he managed to get back to town on his own, using only the bits and pieces Yuri had told him about the surrounding areas as his guide. Also the fact that the castle was set on a mountain top possibly helped. But he’d like to believe it was because of everything Yuri had told him. He then realized once he reached the castle that he had no idea how he was going to prove that he was the prince. Well...his word should be good enough, right? Apparently not.

“I’m Prince Flynn!” he told the guard. 

“Alright if you’re the prince, then I’m the king,” said the guard, rolling his eyes. 

“But I _am_!” Flynn insisted. 

“Then explain to me who I saw eating dinner with the queen?” said the guard. 

“Is Yuri there? He’ll tell you who I am!” said Flynn desperately.

“Yuri Lowell the servant? No, he left several hours ago and he hasn’t come back. When he does you can try your little story to him,” the guard said.

Flynn was at a loss for words. Yuri was gone and someone was impersonating him? Perhaps it was the same person who was behind the kidnapping and wanted to marry King Richard instead. Flynn wasn’t really sure, but he knew that there was no getting past the guard, so he went to the only other place he could think to get help. Guy.

Dismounting his horse outside the Grants Clothing Emporium, he hesitantly knocked on the door. After a moment, the door opened, and the man that Flynn remembered from the marketplace the other day (due to his serious eyebrows) was staring at him.

“What are you doing out here?” said the man angrily.

“I beg your pardon?” said Flynn.

“You can’t fool me, I know you’re Guy,” said the man, grabbing Flynn by the wrist and pulling him down a flight of stairs. 

“What—no I’m not, I’m Prince Flynn!” said Flynn. Wonderful. Being mistaken for someone else twice in one night.

“You’ll have to change a lot more than your clothes to pass as the prince,” snorted the man. “The prince and I happen to be close personal friends.”

He then opened a door and shoved Flynn in. 

“Now work on those clothes and shut up.”

“Excuse you!” said Flynn in a scandalized tone, but he was too late and the door was firmly shut and locked behind him.

“Guy?” said a hesitant voice from behind him.

Flynn turned around to see a young woman with long light brown hair staring at him doubtfully.

“That is you, isn’t it?”

Flynn smiled a bit. At least maybe someone would be able to help him escape this time. 

* * *

Flynn wasn’t usually afraid of heights. Now would definitely be an exception. He was used to climbing in and out of windows and scaling walls because he’d grown up with Yuri, and windows were Yuri’s preferred entrance. However, there was a lot larger of a drop than he was used to outside the window he was currently sidling over the sill of. Tear had assured him that both she and Guy had done it on numerous occasions, and someone who had experience like Flynn should be fine. He only hoped she was right. 

He managed to get to the edge of the sill and round the corner of the building without too much trouble. He was still on the side of a cliff and could possibly fall to his death at any moment, but he tried not to think about that too much. His next obstacle was climbing over the wall and into the alleyway. That was a lot easier. Walls he could do. Hoisting himself over, he dropped down as quietly as he could. He wished he could tell Tear he’d made it safely, but he didn’t really have a choice if he didn’t want to get caught by Van again. 

With a sigh, he leaned against the wall of the nearest building in order to regain his bearings before continuing on his way. After brainstorming with Tear about a way for him to get back in the castle, they had come up with the idea of him using both his ring and his birthmark. While it was entirely possible someone could steal his ring, it was unlikely they would have the same birthmark as him. He pushed himself off the wall and began heading for the castle once again when he saw a familiar horse.

“Anise!” he called. “I am so relieved to see you!”

“Prince Flynn?” said Anise, dismounting her horse. “You haven’t returned to the castle yet, have you?”

“No. Well, I mean, I tried but some guard told me that I was already there or something. I think someone is pretending to be me,” said Flynn with a sigh. “Though to be fair, I think it might be Guy…”

“That is dreadful!” said Anise. “An imposter? Well come with me Prince Flynn. I have somewhere safe for you to go until we figure out this imposter business.”

Gesturing for him to mount her horse, Flynn did so before Anise kicked its sides and led them in the exact opposite direction of the castle.

“Er, Anise, I don’t want to be rude or anything,” said Flynn hesitantly. “But where exactly are we going if not to the castle?”

“It’s somewhere safe,” said Anise. “Just trust me.”

“Alright,” said Flynn, and he remained silent for the remainder of the trip, until they reached a somewhat familiar place.

Anise dismounted and looked up at him.

“Alright we’re here,” she said. “You can get off now.”

Flynn dismounted as well, but he was still confused.

“Anise…this is the royal mine. Why are we here?” Flynn asked. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” said a familiar voice, and Flynn turned around quickly to see Sync and Asch behind him.

“Anise, you—!” Flynn said, finally putting the dots together.

“Oh yes,” said Anise with a smirk. “Boys, take him inside so I can explain just what is going on. I’m sure he really would like to know at this point.”

Sync and Asch shoved Flynn none too gently into the mine, and then into what appeared to be an abandoned break room. Where, sitting on the floor with his hands tied behind his back was…

“Yuri!” said Flynn, running towards him. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” said Yuri as Flynn hurriedly began untying him.

“Thank god…I could never forgive myself if something happened to you,” said Flynn with a small smile. 

“Such a touching reunion between lovers,” said Anise, wiping away an imaginary tear. “But now that you’re here, I’m going to tell you how this is going to work. You see, I’m going to go back to the castle and expose that other Flynn as a fake, and have him arrested.”

“But…why?” asked Flynn.

“Oh I’m getting to that. Be patient dear. You see, I’ve amassed a fortune from this mine, not that your mother knows. And I plan on using that fortune to become the new queen. When your mother arranged a marriage between you and King Richard, well, you can imagine my shock. So I had to make sure _I_ would be the one to marry you,” Anise explained. “Which is why I started by kidnapping you to have the royal wedding called off.”

“I would never marry you!” Flynn shouted, but Anise shook her head and wagged her finger at him like he was a naughty child.

“Ah ah ah! I’m not finished yet, prince. You _are_ going to marry me, because if you don’t, I’m going to kill Yuri,” she said simply.

Flynn’s face dropped from an angry expression to just plain horrified.

“No, Flynn, don’t listen to her!” said Yuri. “I would rather die than you give over your kingdom to her!”

“Yuri I…I can’t,” whispered Flynn. “I can’t lose you…I’m sorry…”

“Looks like your prince’s mind is made up!” said Anise with a giggle. “I’ll be back as soon as I’ve dealt with that imposter to get you my future groom.”

* * *

Guy and Richard were standing in the throne room together, smiling perhaps a bit too sappily at each other. Guy was still concerned. Yuri hadn’t returned, and neither had Flynn. He was completely winging the prince business and for whatever reason, everyone was still buying it. That was until a couple moments later.

Anise stormed into the throne room, two royal guards behind her. 

“Guards! Arrest the prince!” she shouted, pointing at Guy.

“What are you doing?” Guy said, trying to pull away. “Get your hands off me!”

“Release him at once!” Richard ordered. 

“Anise what is the meaning of this?” Queen Nephry asked, standing up.

“Your Majesty, this man isn’t the prince at all! He’s an imposter! He conspired with Yuri Lowell to get rid of the prince and ruin the wedding!” Anise said. “If you don’t believe me, just check his shoulder!”

Queen Nephry stepped forward and hesitantly pushed Guy’s sleeve down, revealing that he didn’t have the royal birthmark that Flynn had showed him the first time they had met. Nephry looked shocked and horrified. Her son was still lost, and soon her kingdom would be as well.

“A common pauper!” Anise said furiously. “Throw him in the dungeon!”

“Wait!” said Guy, attempting to step toward Queen Nephry. “I know, I’m just a pauper, but I never did anything to hurt Flynn. And neither did Yuri! It was her!”

He pointed towards Anise, but Anise shouted over him.

“Don’t listen to him Your Majesty! Have him thrown in the dungeon! Guards take him away!”

“I swear I was trying to protect Flynn!” Guy yelled as the guards forced him away. “From her!”

“I can’t believe this,” said Malik, sounding slightly angry.

“Neither can I,” said Richard quietly.

“Attempting to marry you off to a common pauper! And the prince still hasn’t returned. I’m sorry Queen Nephry, but we cannot keep our end of the wedding any longer. This has been a mockery of the Kingdom of Windor,” said Malik. “Let’s go Your Highness.”

Malik stormed out of the castle with Richard trailing behind him, leaving only Anise and Nephry in the throne room. 

“My poor son,” Nephry whispered. “What did they do to him?”

“Your Majesty, I promise. I will find the prince,” said Anise. 

“You will?” said Nephry hopefully.

“Of course. I’ll get it out of that prisoner. I’ll find your son and bring him home alive,” Anise said. 

“Thank you so much Anise. Oh, if only there was a way I could repay you,” Nephry said, sounding relieved.

“Well…” said Anise. “There is one little thing…”

* * *

“Yuri…I’m so sorry,” Flynn whispered, putting his head on Yuri’s shoulder. “I’m not as strong as you think. I can’t risk it…I can’t losing you when I know that I can do something to prevent it.”

“Flynn…” said Yuri quietly. 

“The thing is Yuri…I…I could live without marrying you because it was my entire kingdom at stake and even though I’m sure King Richard is a wonderful person…I know you’re the only one I’ll ever love. But when Anise is threatening both my kingdom and your life…that’s…that’s not a decision I can make,” Flynn said.

“Flynn,” Yuri began again. “I didn’t blame you for having to marry Richard. I knew it was something expected of you, but even knowing that as a child…I fell in love with you.”

Yuri hugged Flynn tightly.

“You’re honestly the only person who’s ever mattered to me,” said Yuri. “But I’m just a servant… I’m easily replaceable. Please don’t throw away everything just for me.”

“I can’t replace you Yuri…ever. And I’m not throwing it away,” said Flynn seriously. “If it’s for you, then it’s a sacrifice worth making.”

“Well well well how positively touching,” said Anise, interrupting them. “This is all very cute and all and I’m sure you both have so much more you want to say to each other about your mutual pining and all that, but Queen Nephry has so graciously promised me her son’s hand in marriage if I bring him back. So let’s go.”

“Wait—Yuri!” said Flynn as Sync roughly pulled him to his feet.

“I’m leaving Asch here with him,” said Anise. “So if you refuse to go through with the wedding… Well, I’m sure that’s just something I can leave up to your imagination.”

“Flynn,” Yuri said quietly, and the two of them exchanged one more look before Sync dragged Flynn away.

* * *

Queen Nephry was, of course, overjoyed that Anise had “managed to find Flynn” after “getting the information from Guy.” Flynn had stayed mostly quiet, afraid that if he were to try to say anything, he wouldn’t be able to keep the truth in, and he would sentence both Yuri and Guy to their deaths. Nephry simply assumed that Flynn was distraught after the whole ordeal, and she agreed with Anise’s demands that the ceremony be held immediately.

“Are you having second thoughts?” said Anise as she watched him stare out the window of the throne room with a forlorn expression. “Well don’t forget about what will happen if you don’t. Your good luck has departed and your people soon will starve. But because I’m so good hearted I’ll share half of my fortune with your kingdom.”

“You mean the fortune you stole from my kingdom,” Flynn said quietly.

“Oh that’s so harsh,” said Anise with a laugh. “But honestly there’s only one tiny thing I want, and it’s something that you never even use. And it’s nothing _that_ inventive, just this simple crown, for how could I refuse? So don’t let your spirits falter, as you know what will happen if you don’t. So come with me to the altar, save the kingdom as you planned and marry me. For how could you refuse?”

She was right, Flynn realized. He had nothing else he could possibly do. Marriage to Anise was the only way to save everything that was important to him. It was all over…he had lost.

* * *

The ceremony was torturously slow for Flynn. He was waiting at the altar for Anise, the person who threatened to take everything away from him if he didn’t cooperate. Losing the kingdom was one thing, but losing Yuri was on a level all its own. His mother was so excited for him that he couldn’t possibly break her heart by telling her the truth. Even if he did, it would likely only end in Yuri’s death, so Flynn kept quiet.

* * *

Guy was still desperately trying to find a way out of prison when he heard what sounded like people fighting. He got up from the bench that he supposed was also supposed to serve as his bed and approached the bars, trying to see what was going on.

“Who are you?” he heard one of the guards shout.

“I am the Mask of Barona!” came the reply and Guy’s jaw dropped. 

“R-Richard?” he said as Richard came into view, still in the ridiculous Mask of Barona costume.

“No, I’m the Mask of Barona,” said Richard. “Also I may have assaulted some guards and stolen their keys but let’s go.”

“You are absolutely ridiculous,” said Guy, rolling his eyes. “But maybe that’s what I love about you.”

“I love you too,” said Richard with a smile. “Oh! But we have more important things to do! Anise is forcing Flynn to marry her!”

“She’s _what_?”

* * *

“Do you, Anise Tatlin, take Prince Flynn Scifo to be your lawfully wedded husband?” said the pastor.

“Yes, how could I refuse?” said Anise with a smirk. The pastor decided to ignore that comment and turned instead to Flynn.

“Do you, Prince Flynn Scifo, take Anise Tatlin to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I…” Flynn began to say. He hesitated, and Anise glared at him. She then made a subtle gesture towards Sync, who was standing nearby. “I…I do—”

“HOLD IT!” shouted a voice, and Flynn and Anise both turned around at the same time. The last three people Flynn expected to see were standing there, and he was so happy they were. 

“Yuri,” he said, close to tears. “And…Guy and…er…”

“I am the Mask of—” Richard began, but Guy elbowed him in the side.

“This is King Richard. I guess you two never actually met, did you?” said Guy. 

“Flynn, what is going on?” asked Queen Nephry, standing up.

“Mother,” Flynn began. “Anise was trying to blackmail me into marrying her. She stole the gold from the royal mine. She threatened both our kingdom’s livelihood and Yuri’s life if I didn’t marry her. She was also the one who kidnapped me in order to stop my wedding to King Richard.”

Anise was attempting to discreetly sneak away with Sync when Queen Nephry turned to her.

“Anise…I trusted you… Guards! Seize her!” Nephry shouted. 

Anise attempted to then run away in a very indiscreet way, but neither she nor Sync got very far before the guards grabbed them.

“Wait, but where’s Asch? Yuri how did you get here?” asked Flynn, embracing his lover.

“He’s honestly not that hard to trick. I left him back at the mine,” said Yuri with a shrug. “Also…I made an extremely important discovery while I was there. I know you wanted to marry me…and I found a way we can both get married and save your kingdom.”

Yuri hesitated a moment before adding, “That is, of course, only if you want to.”

“Of course I do!” said Flynn, laughing and kissing him. “You absolute dork. But please, tell me and Mother about the discovery you made in the mine.”

* * *

Everything wrapped up pretty well for everyone after that. Yuri had discovered that the mines were full of geodes, and with this discovery they were able to save the kingdom. Guy’s debt was paid off as a mysterious gift from “The Mask of Barona.” However, Van Grants also went out of business due to a lack of business from the castle. Both Tear and Guy went on to pursue their singing careers.

However, Guy’s singing career was a bit more difficult decision than Tear’s. Richard had asked Guy to marry him officially, and while Guy certainly wanted to, he also felt that he needed his freedom first.

“Richard, I love you. And I would love to marry you,” said Guy as he sat on his horse. “But for the first time in my life, I’m free. And I want to enjoy that freedom before I do anything else.”

“I understand,” said Richard. “But please, at least take the ring with you and consider it. For me.”

Guy allowed Richard to put the ring on his finger, and the two exchanged a kiss before Guy rode off. Guy was doing a wonderful job as a singer, and he performed in cities all over the place. However, he decided that sometimes freedom means choosing not to leave, but to stay instead. So he met up with Richard again and the two of them got in contact with Flynn and Yuri in order to have a double wedding. 

_“You and I will always be celebrating life together. I know I have found a friend forevermore. Love is like a melody, one that I will always treasure. Courage is the key that opens every door. Though you may not know where your gifts may lead and it may not show at the start… When you live your dream you’ll find destiny is written in your heart.”_

“That was beautiful,” said Flynn as Guy finished singing. 

“Thank you,” said Guy with a smile. 

“I’m just happy that the path we found was one where we’re together,” said Yuri, and he leaned forward to give his new husband a kiss. “After all, this is what we’ve wanted our entire lives.”

“You really are such a sap,” said Flynn with a laugh. “But honestly…that’s what I love about you.”

_And everyone lived happily ever after. The End._


	4. Day 7-8: Take Care of Yourself For Me

Flynn and Yuri stood in the airport, staring at each other, both of them reluctant to say goodbye. Yuri's bag was on the floor next to his feet, and they were refusing to look at it as though denying its existence would prevent their future apart from happening. 

Yuri felt as though they were probably a ridiculous looking couple. He was wearing a black beanie over his hair, along with a casual hoodie and jeans whereas Flynn hadn't even changed out of his police uniform in order to see Yuri off at the airport after work.

"It won't be that long," said Yuri in a desperate attempt to make the trip more bearable for both of them.

"I know," sighed Flynn, leaning forward so their foreheads were touching. "I'm just not used to making this trip without you."

"And I know that," said Yuri softly. "If I didn't have to go to France I would be with you at Temza in a heartbeat."

"It'll only be a week," Flynn reasoned. 

Yuri frowned. Flynn was telling the truth of it only being a week, but the fact was neither of them were going to be home. The thought of anything happening to Flynn was unbearable, and he told Flynn as such.

"I wouldn't be so nervous about this if I could be with you. If anything were to happen..." Yuri began.

"Hey, it'll be okay," said Flynn with a smile. "It's just a ceremony. Honestly I'd be willing to skip the entire stupid thing but..."

"You told Raven you'd go for him, I know," said Yuri with a half smile. 

Yuri always felt that perhaps Flynn was too kind-hearted for his own good. Raven used to be part of the police force, and was a rather well known and respected captain. Upon his early retirement, Raven attempted to distance himself as far from the force as possible. 

However, the ceremony at Temza had requested the presence of all the captains, including the retired Captain Schwann. As a favor to Raven, Flynn had offered to go and pass on Raven's condolences of being unable to attend. 

Yuri wouldn't have even minded attending the ceremony with Flynn, as he assumed some of his friends from the police force would be there, such as Hisca and Chastel. However, upon Estelle's request, Yuri's floral shop was entered in contest in France. Unfortunately, the contest and the ceremony were taking place at the same time. So now the two of them were standing in the airport, reluctant to say goodbye.

"It's not that I don't trust you Yuri but..." Flynn sighed. "What if something happens?"

"You're expecting something to happen at a floral competition?" said Yuri with a smile. 

"Not just the competition, something could happen on the way there or back or while you're there but not at the contest," said Flynn in a frustrated tone.

Yuri's smile faded. He gently put his hand on Flynn's cheek.

"It's going to be okay," he said quietly. "I'll call you every night, alright?"

"Just take care of yourself for me," said Flynn, managing a small smile as he brought his hand up to cover Yuri's.

"Only if you promise to do the same for me," said Yuri seriously. "I think you're going to be in more danger than me."

"Nothing has ever gone wrong before," Flynn pointed out. 

"And while I certainly don't hope it starts now, a bunch of police officers seem more threatening than flowers," said Yuri. "So please, Flynn. Take care of yourself for me."

"Alright," said Flynn, smiling at Yuri. 

They both leaned forward and exchanged a kiss. It was slow and passionate, mirroring their own reluctance to part ways. For Yuri it felt as though it would last forever, and that was a future he would gladly accept. 

That was until they were interrupted by Yuri's plane boarding.

"Last call for international flight to France departing from gate C6!" the intercom called.

"Oh shit!" said Yuri, quickly breaking away from Flynn and grabbing his bag. "That's mine I have to go."

He hesitated for a moment, giving Flynn a longing look.

"Uh, tell Chastel and Hisca I said hi. Also anyone else that asks or that I know. Except Sodia. I don't think she likes me very much," said Yuri hurriedly, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "I love you."

There was a pause as they stared at each other, both thinking the same thing and knowing the other was as well. They could just cancel all of their plans now. Yuri could stay here instead of going to France. Flynn could stay here instead of going to Temza. Both of them thought about it, the hesitation plain on their faces. 

And then the moment was broken as the intercom reminded them that Yuri's plane was about to leave.

"I love you," Flynn finally replied.

The two kissed briefly before Yuri ran to the airport worker, hurriedly giving her his ticket. He turned around once more and waved to Flynn before mouthing to him once again, _Take care of yourself for me!_

Flynn smiled and quietly replied. _Only if you promise you'll do the same._


	5. Day 9-10: Lose - Mario Kart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another night of babysitting (this time with Judith helping) leads to Mario Kart and the realization that Flynn can't play video games

“Wow, you suck at this,” said Edna, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes well maybe I would have an easier time if you wouldn’t constantly distract me,” Flynn said through gritted teeth.

“Keep telling yourself th–Dezel turn left!” Edna said, looking at her brother’s screen. 

On that screen, Yoshi promptly slammed into a wall.

“No hon, your other left,” sighed Edna. “Back up. Keep going. Keep going. A bit more. There you go. Now turn left.”

“How well is Dezel doing?” asked Judith, coming into the living room. 

“He’s Yoshi so you can see yourself,” said Yuri, leaning to the side as if it would help him in steering. 

“Hm, eighth. Not too bad Dezel,” said Judith in an impressed tone. “That’s better than last game. Good job. And if Dezel is Yoshi…”

“I’m Daisy,” said Edna as Daisy then threw a green shell at Waluigi and took first for herself.

“Edna!” said Yuri angrily. “I’m Waluigi.”

“Which means that Flynn is…” 

“Baby Rosalina,” said Edna helpfully, despite Baby Rosalina being the last character on screen.

“Solid twelfth,” said Judith with mock surprise in her voice. “Wooow this must be a new record of losses for you.”

“Shut up,” Flynn muttered angrily as Baby Rosalina went flying off the course again.

Judith snickered and Flynn glared at her. 

“I was expecting you to do badly but I didn’t expect you to be this terrible,” said Judith. “Loser sits out next round. And it looks like it’s gonna be you.”

“How can you be married to someone like Yuri and still super suck at this?” asked Edna. Daisy was then slammed by Waluigi’s red shell. “Hey!”

“Whoops,” laughed Yuri. “But he’s always been bad at video games so I’m not that surprised.” 

“I’m not that bad,” said Flynn in an offended tone.

“Flynn, sweetheart,” said Yuri, turning to look at his husband. “I love you, but do you remember that time we played Four Swords Adventures?”

“What? No,” said Flynn uncertainly. 

“This sounds like a story,” said Edna. “Old people story time.”

“We’re not that old,” said Judith with a laugh. 

“Well we were closer to Patty’s age,” said Yuri. 

“Hang on, was I there for this?" asked Judith. 

"No, I don’t think so. You were off beating up Alvin or something,” said Yuri.

Judith nodded thoughtfully. “Makes sense.”

“Anyway Flynn and I were playing Four Swords Adventures and dear god he was terrible. I’m surprised we even made it to the final boss because of how many times he died,” said Yuri, rolling his eyes as Edna and Dezel giggled. “It got to the point where I just disconnected his controller without him knowing so I could fight the boss on my own.”

“Hey! You said it was working fine when I complained!” said Flynn, his cheeks turning red.

“It was working fine because you weren’t controlling it,” Yuri snorted. “I thought you said you didn’t remember.”

“As soon as you mentioned the controller,” Flynn said with a glare.

“Oh well,” said Yuri with a shrug. “You still suck at videogames.”

Flynn gave Yuri one more glare before they resumed playing Mario Kart. Edna and Dezel decided to team up on one controller, allowing Judith to join. Despite Edna and Dezel now using only one controller, Flynn was still faring no better. 

“Honestly,” said Yuri after Flynn came in dead last yet again, “I wouldn’t even be surprised if Repede could beat you.”

Flynn glared at Yuri. 

“Yuri I’m not so bad that I can’t beat our dog,” he said defensively.

“You’re losing to two children on one controller, one of whom can’t see what he’s doing,” Judith pointed out. 

“I want to see the nerd try to beat the dog,” said Edna, holding out her controller expectantly to Yuri. 

“Hey Repede!” Yuri called, taking Edna and Dezel’s controller and setting it on the floor. “Come join us in Mario Kart.”

Repede came out of Flynn and Yuri’s bedroom, wagging his tail. He barked at Yuri before sitting down next to the controller.

“He says he’s ready to kick your ass,” said Yuri, looking at Flynn. 

“I am not going to lose to the dog!” Flynn said angrily. 

He lost to the dog. To be fair, everyone lost to the dog. Judith and Yuri didn’t lose as miserably, but it still left all of them in a state of shock.

“How in the hell?” Yuri asked, staring at the screen where Luigi had somehow taken first by a considerable lead. 

“Green Mario wins,” said Edna. “I’m impressed.”

“I can’t believe I lost to a dog,” Flynn groaned.

“I can.”

“YURI!” said Flynn angrily. 

“Face it,” said Yuri with a sigh. “You’re an absolute loser.”

“Yes, but I’m your loser,” Flynn said with a smile. 

Yuri grinned back at him before leaning over and giving his loser husband a kiss.

“Yeah. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

“Gross,” said Edna.


	6. Day 11-12: Protection; Wishes Come True

Flynn had always wanted to be a police officer. He’d known it since he was a kid. Whenever he and Yuri or Guy or Judith played together, Flynn would demand to be the police officer. Even if there was no need for one. It was really because of his father, Flynn was sure. Finath Scifo was an extremely well respected and high ranking officer, even when Flynn and Guy were young. Between their mother’s governmental job and their father’s law enforcement career, it came as no surprise that Flynn had a well established sense of justice from a young age. 

Flynn had never been extremely opposed to bending or even breaking the rules. When growing up with Yuri Lowell, that’s something that’s ultimately going to happen. However, it was following Finath’s death that Flynn changed. Flynn became immensely more concerned with the rules and following them. It caused quite a few fights between him and Yuri, and many more nights of Flynn crying alone in his room.

It was on those nights that Flynn didn’t trust himself to anyone, including his own twin brother. There really wasn’t anything anyone could do, including his mother, Nephry. Guy was a lot more open about his feelings, and would talk to their mother and friends. But Flynn refused, and pretended everything was fine. Yuri didn’t believe him. So, with possibly a little help from Guy, Yuri snuck into Flynn’s room via the window one night in order to comfort his best friend.

“Flynn,” said Yuri quietly, from where he was perched on the windowsill. “It’s going to be okay.”

“How do you know?” said Flynn, his voice a bit harsher than he had intended. But at this point, he couldn’t bother to care about how he was treating Yuri. 

“Flynn,” said Yuri again. 

Flynn couldn’t see Yuri’s face through the dark very well, but his voice carried enough emotion for Flynn to guess. Yuri came closer to Flynn’s bed and sat on the edge. 

“Maybe I don’t know what I’m talking about,” said Yuri, looking out the window. “But…your dad wouldn’t have wanted you to give up on everything.”

“Who said I was giving up on everything?” Flynn said defensively. 

“Flynn, Guy knows more than what you decide to tell him,” said Yuri, finally looking at Flynn and giving him a serious look. “He told me that you don’t think you should be a police officer anymore.”

“I never said--” Flynn began, but Yuri shook his head. 

“It’s not about what you tell people, Flynn,” said Yuri quietly. “It’s about what you don’t.”

“That sounds stupid,” Flynn muttered, and he heard Yuri laugh softly. 

“Flynn, I know what you’re thinking. And don’t try to tell me I’m wrong,” said Yuri, cutting Flynn off with a look as he opened his mouth. “You suddenly want to give up on being a police officer because you think that you’ll never be as good as your father.”

Flynn was silent, and Yuri took his silence as a confirmation. 

“You don’t have to give up on your dreams,” said Yuri, scooting closer and wrapping his arms around Flynn. “I’ll even become a police officer with you.”

There was something about Yuri’s words and actions that caused a spark of hope in Flynn. Before he knew it, he was fighting back tears as he hugged Yuri tightly back. But for the first time since his father’s death, the pain in his heart wasn’t quite as unbearable. 

“Do you promise?” Flynn whispered.

“I promise. Together we’ll find the way.”

* * *

Yuri kept true to his promise, which caused quite a surprise to those who didn't know the reason behind his sudden change. Yuri had never been certain or even shown interest in his future plans, but he adamantly told everyone he was going to be a police officer, just like Flynn. 

The two of them finished grade school, then high school, and eventually entered college, which was the last step before the police academy. Flynn never wanted to admit it out loud but he sometimes doubted Yuri would follow through on his promise. It was a fear he constantly had, and one that simultaneously pushed their relationship apart as well as together through their constant fights. But Yuri never left his side. 

"Flynn, I'm always going to be here for you. I'm never going to leave your side," Yuri had said on countless occasions, but it didn't do much to quell Flynn's anxieties. 

Yuri was always there for him in every difficult moment, and always set him back on the path he needed to follow. His relationship with Yuri was so different than any other relationship, including that with his brother. Yuri was the person he cherished most and perhaps, if he were honest with himself, he wasn't scared of Yuri breaking his promise so much as something else. 

* * *

The seasons changed, and with it changed both the school years into academy years and Flynn and Yuri's relationship into something more.

"I think it's generally frowned upon for officers to have a relationship with each other," said Yuri, eating his sorbet as he watched the snow outside.

"We're not like that," said Flynn, blushing. 

"Sure," said Yuri, rolling his eyes. He paused. "Flynn... I know I promised to be a police officer with you... But if something happens and one of us... Never mind."

"Yuri, you're not expecting something dangerous to happen while we're still in the academy do you?" asked Flynn, trying to keep his tone teasing.

"Nah. Don't worry about it, Flynn. You're never going to be alone again," said Yuri with a smile.

* * *

Yuri didn't last much longer in the police. As he later admitted to Flynn, Captain Niren was about the only thing keeping him there for the year he did spend on the force. After Niren's death, Yuri decided it was better for him to pursue his career as a florist. 

Still, Yuri's decision didn't do much for Flynn's anxiety. He was still constantly worried that something would happen to the one person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Floral shops were safe. For the most part. If they weren't being set on fire or broken into or any other number of things that would cause danger to Yuri. 

Flynn was always unsure how to express his feelings about this to Yuri, afraid that Yuri would find it stupid or an overreaction. But when he did finally confess, it was a night where Yuri was in his arms, and the warmth was something he never wanted to lose. 

"Yuri...I couldn't bear the thought of something happening to you," Flynn murmured, his face buried in Yuri's hair.

"It's okay," he heard Yuri whisper back. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I have to protect you," Flynn admitted quietly. "It's the only way I'll know you're safe."

"But if you're protecting me, then who will protect you?" Yuri asked, but Flynn shook his head. 

"I would die if it would save you," he said. "Because you're more than just the love of my life, you are my life." 

"But I would do the same for you," said Yuri softly. 

"Please, Yuri," said Flynn, hugging him tighter. 

Yuri stayed silent and let Flynn hold him. Because if Flynn were to let go at that moment, it would be losing his entire world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And if anyone noticed this might be based a bit on Graces's opening's English lyrics


	7. Day 13-14: Discretion; Secret bond of love - Our Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place when Yuri and Flynn are in college, and at this time Edna is 3 and Eizen is 13.

"Why," began Yuri with a huff, throwing his bag on the floor before flopping on the sofa, "does everyone seem convinced we're dating?"  


"Perhaps because we are?" said Flynn, not looking up from his homework spread over the kitchen table.  


Yuri glared at him.  


"Flynn Scifo. Tell me right now that you didn't tell anyone we're dating," Yuri said.  


"And who counts as anyone?" said Flynn carefully, still refusing to look up from his homework.  


"Oh let me guess, you told Guy," said Yuri, narrowing his eyes.  


"I didn't tell him," said Flynn, but his tone told Yuri all he needed to know.  


"Oh I'm sorry. He guessed," said Yuri.  


"Well," said Flynn in the same careful tone.  


"Flynn, just because he's your twin brother doesn't mean you can tell him things I told you to keep quiet about!" Yuri said with a groan. "It's not like I tell Judy everything."  


"Um... About Judith," said Flynn.  


"You didn't!" Yuri shouted, sitting up.  


"I never said anything!" Flynn said defensively, finally looking up from his homework. "She just...guessed!"  


"Did Mr. Bryant and Miss Combatir guess too?" asked Yuri. "They were so kind to stop me on the stairs and offer their congratulations on our relationship!"  


"Er..."  


"Not to mention I saw Eizen taking Edna on a walk and he said something to me as well!"  


"Oh how is Edna?" said Flynn with a smile.  


"That's literally besides the point," said Yuri with a glare. "Also her dad winked at me so I know he knows!"  


Flynn gave Yuri a half exasperated, half amused look.  


"Yuri, what's the big deal? So a few people know we're dating." Flynn paused, looking uncertain. "Are you...not happy about us dating?"  


"It's not that!" said Yuri hurriedly. He looked away nervously. "I'm just..."  


Flynn gave Yuri an odd look. He stood up and moved over to the couch to sit next to Yuri.  


"Yuri...you're not...shy about this, are you?"  


Yuri's face turned bright red.  


"No!" he said hurriedly.  


"You are, aren't you?" Flynn was smiling now.

"I just want us to be...y'know...discreet!" said Yuri. 

"Discreet. Got it," said Flynn, still smiling. "It'll be our little secret."

"Ours and the entire damn neighborhood's because of your big mouth," Yuri grumbled. 

Flynn laughed before kissing him on the nose.

"Fine. Ours and the entire neighborhood's secret."


	8. Day 15-16: I Long For Your Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a continuation of chapter 4 (Take Care of Yourself for Me)

Yuri impatiently tapped his foot, sparing glances at his watch every few seconds. There was something he desperately needed to get home to, and the fact he was still here, surrounded by flowers while Estelle talked to some important person or another in a language he couldn’t understand only frustrated him more.

“Merci!” said Estelle happily, before turning and running the short distance over to Yuri. “We’re all set for tomorrow!”

“Wonderful,” sighed Yuri. “Can I head back to the hotel?”

“Sure!” said Estelle, clasping her hands with a smile. “Natalia and I are going out to dinner tonight, if you’d like to come?”

“Er…” Yuri hesitated and looked at Estelle’s hopeful face. “I’d really love to. But I already have plans tonight. Maybe tomorrow! Tell Natalia I’m sorry.”

Yuri hoped that his voice sounded sincere enough for Estelle to believe him. The idea of going out to dinner with Estelle and her sister was tempting, but after a long day dealing with people speaking in languages he didn’t understand and making sure the flowers were good enough for Natalia’s expectations, he was ready for some alone time. And by alone, he meant being alone with the one person he wanted to talk to right now.

“That’s alright,” said Estelle, smiling anyway. “We’ll have plenty of time while we’re in France!”

“Yeah...thanks,” said Yuri, waving goodbye before hurrying back to the hotel. 

The front desk clerk said something to him in French that he heavily suspected was flirting with him, but without Natalia or Estelle to translate, he couldn’t be sure. He just smiled and nodded and occasionally said one of the three French words he knew (bonjour, merci, and oui) until she finally stopped talking and he managed to make his escape to his room. 

Yuri threw his bag on the bed, and as tempted as he was to take a nap, he instead pulled out his laptop and impatiently waited while it turned on. Quickly plugging in his headphones, he clicked the Skype icon and expectantly waited for it to load. Thankfully, the little green icon was already present next to the person he really wanted to spend time with tonight. Flynn.

Calling Flynn… said Skype, and Yuri tapped his fingers against the desk impatiently. 

“Answer you nerd,” Yuri muttered under his breath.

“Yuri!” said Flynn a moment later as his face appeared on the screen. “I’ve been waiting so long! Did you just get home? How did it go? How’s Estellise? And Natalia?”

“Well hold on,” said Yuri with a smile. “I did just get home, Estelle had to talk to some guy. I have no idea what he was saying. I should be all okay for tomorrow. Estelle is fine, Natalia is fine, even if she’s picky as all hell. They went out to dinner tonight together, so they’re not here right now.”

“Oh, they went out to dinner? Have you eaten dinner? Did you turn down Estellise and Natalia just to talk to me?” said Flynn hurriedly.

“Calm down mom,” said Yuri, rolling his eyes. “I can get dinner from the hotel. Estelle already told me what to say in French and even if I butcher it I’m pretty sure they’ll understand me if I point.”

“Alright,” sighed Flynn. “Oh! Chastel and Hisca say hi back! Sodia kind of glared at me when I mentioned you. Jurgis was there too, but he looked pretty busy. If I get the chance to talk to him I’ll tell him you said hi. LeBlanc is here too. I had to tell him Raven wasn’t coming, which he looked kind of put out about.”

“I don’t think LeBlanc likes me very much either,” said Yuri with a laugh. 

“Oh, he doesn’t dislike you Yuri! He just wants to make sure you’re...staying an upstanding citizen!” said Flynn in a half-hearted tone. 

Yuri rolled his eyes, but smiled. “I’m married to a police officer now, that should be a good enough reason to trust me.”

“That’s still never stopped you from being a little shit,” Flynn observed, raising an eyebrow. 

“Wow. That hurt,” said Yuri in a mock-offended tone. He paused. “But...all joking aside… How have you been? Are you eating enough? Is everyone making sure to not let you in the kitchen?”

“I take offense to that Yuri Scifo,” Flynn said with a pout. “But yeah. I’m fine. They make sure not to let all their police officers starve. The hotel is alright but...it’s just not the same without you.”

“I definitely feel the same,” said Yuri with a sigh. He glanced at the bed behind him. “I don’t know how well I’m going to sleep tonight without you.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine,” said Flynn, but Yuri could tell from the hesitation in his voice that he was feeling the same way. 

Yuri gently put his hand on his computer screen, as if he could actually feel the warmth of Flynn’s skin if he tried hard enough. What he wouldn’t give to be at home with Flynn right now…

“I miss you,” he said quietly, and Flynn gave him a small smile in return. 

“I miss you too.”

* * *

Yuri was approximately 80% of Flynn’s thoughts the following day. 10% was focused on the ceremony/conference, 5% was on wondering if the floral competition was going alright, and the last 5% on not running into walls. Apparently that wasn’t enough as he ran into at least two already in the past five minutes. 

“Flynn, are you feeling okay?” asked Hisca as he nearly ran into yet another wall. 

“Er...no I’m fine,” said Flynn distractedly. 

“Are you sure?” asked Chastel, taking in his distant expression. “Did Yuri file for a divorce or something?”

“What?!” said Flynn. He looked alarmed for a moment. “Ah...er. No. He’s in France right now. At a floral...thing.”

“Ohh that’s so cool!” said Hisca. 

“Yeah but it’s kind of a pity that it’s at the same time as this thing, huh?” said Chastel with a sympathetic smile. 

“It’s alright,” said Flynn, looking away quickly. He didn’t notice the look Chastel and Hisca exchanged. 

* * *

There was some official meeting or other, but Flynn wasn’t paying attention in the slightest. His pen was poised over his paper as if he was going to take notes, but he hadn’t written anything at all. A couple people (mainly Chastel, Hisca, and Sodia) noticed the glazed expression on Flynn’s face. All three of them were wondering simultaneously and separately if perhaps he was feeling sick. 

Illness was about the last thing on Flynn’s mind. His mind was on perhaps not quite decent thoughts for a police convention such as this. His mind was on the warmth of Yuri’s body against his. Yuri’s hands on his back, on his face. Yuri’s lips against his. The soft and silky feeling of running his hands through Yuri’s hair. He thought of the desperate moans and calling of his name that came only in the heat of passion. He thought of how beautiful Yuri always seemed to look during those times, his face flushed and overcome with ecstasy. 

He thought of the simpler things too. The comforting warmth of Yuri’s body against his own as they lay in bed together. He thought of the feel of Yuri’s hand in his own. The feel of Yuri’s cheek. The completion he always felt when he hugged Yuri and felt as though he could never let go. And now, if offered the chance, he was sure he wouldn’t let go. 

“Hey Flynn, you feeling alright?” asked Hisca after the meeting was finally adjourned. 

“You were looking off the whole meeting,” Chastel added in a concerned tone. 

“Hmm? Oh, no it’s nothing to worry about,” said Flynn, waving his hand dismissively. “I was just thinking of something else.”

“Nothing bad has happened, has it?” asked Sodia, her face showing more concern than Flynn would’ve thought she’d ever shown when Yuri was concerned. 

“No,” he said, standing up. He gave her a small smile. “But everything will be fine when we’re back together.” 

At both Temza and in France, Flynn and Yuri both looked at the sky and sighed. They were both thinking the same thing about each other, a small ache in each of their hearts. 

_How I desperately wish you were here. And how much I long for your touch…_


	9. Day 17-18: Jealousy - Lesbian Steampunk Space Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU using my original webseries of Lesbian Steampunk Space Pirates (there's no other real name for that as of now) to celebrate the 1 year anniversary of its creation. The official LSSP blog is medicofthestars.tumblr.com
> 
> Yuri is Estelle Turner and Flynn is Veronica Hyeong and it is a fem!AU

Yuri leaned against the pillar, her arms tightly crossed. She was glaring at everything with the exception of Flynn. And who Flynn was dancing with. She wouldn’t give in to the temptation and prove Tiffany right. No. That wasn’t going to happen. 

“Reason you’re so glum?” asked her first mate Charlotte pleasantly, sipping her wine. 

“I’m not _glum_ ,” said Yuri defensively. 

“You’ve been standing here glaring at just about everything while purposely avoiding looking at Flynn and Tiffany,” Charlotte pointed out. “Not to mention you’ve turned down every single person who’s asked to dance with you.”

“I don’t want to dance,” said Yuri with a shrug. 

“Yuri I thought you were going to kill the last guy,” said Charlotte. 

Yuri glared at her. 

“What’s wrong? Something’s got to be wrong or you wouldn’t be sulking like a child over Flynn,” said Charlotte, fixing Yuri with what Yuri learned to know as her “mom” glare.

“I’m not upset over Flynn. I don’t want to dance with her. That’s stupid,” said Yuri with a huff. 

“Ohhh it’s Tiffany isn’t it,” said Charlotte with a smirk.

“ _What_? No I’m not upset over Tiffany! Why would I be angry that Tiffany invited my girlfriend to her stupid party just so she could…” Yuri’s voice trailed off, but she was still silently fuming. 

“So it is Tiffany. Wow your ex dancing with your current girlfriend. No wonder you’re so angry,” said Charlotte, a small smile gracing her lips. 

“I’m not angry!” said Yuri, perhaps a tad louder than she should have. 

The mechanic and priestess, Elizabeth and Xiu Mei, who were dancing nearby, both gave her a look involving raised eyebrows. 

“Yuri why don’t you go and ask to dance with Flynn then,” said Charlotte with a sigh, pushing up her glasses. 

“I’m not going to do that,” said Yuri firmly, crossing her arms again and leaning back with a huff. “Tiffany made it extremely clear that she wanted to dance with Flynn and Flynn _alone_.”

“Alright, so Tiffany said that she wants to dance with Flynn tonight. That doesn’t mean _you_ can’t dance with Flynn. She’s only limiting herself by saying that for tonight,” Charlotte pointed out.

Yuri shook her head sadly. 

“As much as I’d like to agree with you…” she sighed. 

Tiffany Fauxs was a difficult person to deal with on the best of days. Especially since Yuri was her ex-girlfriend and the two of them found themselves wondering constantly why they ever dated. Charlotte somehow managed to maintain some form of diplomacy with Tiffany, which Yuri was never exactly sure how she managed it. Tiffany was the daughter of the owner of the prominent Fauxs Trading Company. While on the surface, Tiffany seemed content with the fact that her father refused to let her have any part in the company, underneath she was ruthless. Tiffany was plotting her father’s and his company’s demise. 

Which made her the perfect ally to a motley crew of space pirates such as Yuri, Charlotte, and the recently added Flynn. However, Tiffany’s assistance and information never came at a cheap price, despite the fact she came from one of the wealthiest families on her planet. Tonight’s price was the entire crew attending one of her parties and demanding that Flynn be her dance partner. Yuri was sure at least 60% of Tiffany’s intentions were to piss Yuri off, and some other significant amount was because she found Flynn just about as adorable and Yuri did. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to dance with Flynn,” said Yuri quietly. “But it’s more important right now that Tiffany helps us out than my feelings getting hurt.” 

“That’s a really mature thing to say, coming from you,” said Charlotte with a smirk. 

“Oh shut up,” said Yuri. “You know she’s mostly doing it because she wants to see me get pissy over this whole thing.”

“Which...you are?” 

“Literally, shut up,” said Yuri, rolling her eyes. “Why don’t you go dance with Mira or something?”

“And leave you here alone? I’m pretty sure Mira is having plenty of fun even if I’m not dancing with her,” said Charlotte, looking in the direction of her girlfriend. 

Yuri followed her gaze to see their second mate Mira dancing with someone she didn’t know. He was a bit taller than Mira with spiky auburn hair and amazing resting bitch face.

“It doesn’t look like he’s having the time of his life,” Yuri snorted. 

“I’m pretty sure he always looks like that,” said Charlotte pleasantly. “If it’ll make you feel any better, I could ask Mira to dance with Tiffany so you and Flynn can have a moment alone.”

“Don’t worry about it,” said Yuri, shaking her head. “I’ll manage…”

* * *

The night passed in a torturously slow fashion for Yuri. She watched as Tiffany led Flynn in one dance after another as she sat, usually alone, at her table. Elizabeth and Xiu Mei had spent a majority of the night dancing together, but they had stopped for a break at her table. It had comprised mostly of them trying to convince Yuri to let one of them force Tiffany to dance with them and let Yuri have a dance with Flynn. Still, Yuri refused them, and the couple reluctantly left her alone at the table. 

Mercedes, who was the ship’s doctor, and Mira dropped by the table a bit later, offering the same thing as Xiu Mei and Elizabeth. Yuri managed to wave them off and continued sulking--no. She wasn’t sulking. She wasn’t, okay? She was just sitting at the table, taking a sip of what was at least her fifth glass of champagne and looking jealously in the direction of Flynn and Tiffany. She was broken out of her thoughts, however, when Calanthia, the crew’s bard, approached Tiffany and said something that Yuri couldn’t hear. 

Tiffany didn’t look to happy about it, but she apparently accepted Calanthia’s request to dance, letting Flynn have a break for the first time that night. 

“Oh, Yuri,” said Flynn breathlessly, stumbling over to Yuri’s table and sitting down heavily. She sighed before taking off her shoes. “Tiffany is such a good dancer...I’ve never really danced before so I’m a bit out of my league.” 

“Well Tiffany grew up dancing,” said Yuri, looking down at her champagne glass. 

“Oh yeah, the two of you dated for a bit, didn’t you?” said Flynn, managing a smile at that thought. Yuri had no idea how she managed it, and attempted not to cringe. 

“Yeah, and that’s about a year of my life I’m never going to get back,” Yuri muttered. 

Flynn laughed, and Yuri tried not to think about the fact that Tiffany had probably heard that laugh tonight and had likely thought it was as beautiful as she thought it was. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” asked Flynn curiously, leaning across the table. She was giving Yuri a questioning look, and Yuri wasn’t entirely sure if she could lie. 

“I’m...fine,” said Yuri hesitantly. 

“You haven’t danced at all tonight. Would you like to dance with me?” Flynn asked. 

“Oh...Flynn...um...I’d really love to,” said Yuri with a hesitant smile. She began to stand up, to finally have the first dance of the night and be able to enjoy some time with Flynn. 

And then Tiffany came over and ruined the moment. 

“I’m done dancing with Calanthia,” Tiffany announced, and Calanthia gave Yuri a sheepish shrug behind Tiffany’s back. 

“Oh...does that mean you want to dance with me again?” asked Flynn hesitantly. 

“Absolutely, Flynn dear,” said Tiffany with a smile, and Yuri fought the urge to growl. 

Flynn gave Yuri a sympathetic look before she was dragged back onto the dance floor with Tiffany once again. Yuri could handle tonight. She was sure of it. She wasn’t jealous, okay? She wasn’t… She was jealous. She wanted to be the one holding Flynn’s hand and putting her hand on Flynn’s waist. She wanted the one to see Flynn’s face at such a close distance. To see Flynn’s beautiful blue eyes...the freckles across her face...so close that Yuri could kiss each and every one of the tiny stars that dotted Flynn’s face. Flynn was so beautiful...and Yuri so desperately wished she could be the one holding Flynn close right now with a smile on her face.  
Well...perhaps after the night was over, she would get her chance.


	10. Day 19-20: Your Presence Softens My Pains

Yuri balled up yet another used tissue and launched it pathetically in the direction of the already overflowing trash can. He missed miserably, but he knew Flynn would get it soon enough. Flynn had been in and out of their bedroom all day, attempting to make Yuri soup and tea (Judy had stopped by to help out of sympathy). Yuri, meanwhile, was convinced he was dying. It was about the only reasonable explanation for his feeling as miserable as he was. He couldn’t breathe through his nose at all, and between that and his pounding headache, sleep didn’t seem to be an option.

“Flynn…” he called weakly, punctuating it with a cough. Maybe if he was pathetic enough, his husband would take pity on him and put him out of his misery.

“I’m coming!” Flynn replied from the kitchen. He entered the room with a cup of tea in one hand, and a new box of tissues in the other. He took one look at Yuri’s pathetic expression and sighed, a small smile on his face. “Yuri, you look like something Repede dragged through the mud.”

“But you love me anyway,” Yuri said, crossing his arms dramatically. 

Flynn laughed softly, pushing Yuri’s hair away from his forehead. 

“I think that’s just the medicine talking at this point. I did make you some tea, so try to drink that and if you can, get some more sleep,” said Flynn, handing him the cup of tea. 

Yuri had no idea what type of tea it was, and at this point he couldn’t care less. A hot beverage sounded perfect to his flu and medicine muddled mind. Even if Flynn was the one who made it.

“You did put sugar in this, didn’t you?” asked Yuri, taking a hesitant sip. He still couldn’t tell exactly what type of tea it was.

“Yes, I did,” sighed Flynn. “Though I don’t think you really need any in your condition.”

“Sugar will definitely help the healing process,” Yuri said defensively. 

Flynn laughed and shook his head. 

“Like I said. Try to get some sleep. I’ll come check on you later.”

“Alright,” said Yuri, handing Flynn back the empty teacup. He closed his eyes and managed to fall back into the comforting warmth of sleep.

* * *

Yuri was awoke approximately four hours later according to the clock on the bedside table by an extremely loud crash. 

“I don’t want to know,” he moaned, throwing the blankets back over his head. 

“Repede! I said no! No, I know you want to--Repede! Why do you listen to Yuri but not to me?” came Flynn’s frustrated voice. 

Deciding that perhaps Flynn was in need of Yuri’s assistance, he sat up, pulling the comforter off the bed and around him like a cloak, and shuffled tiredly into the kitchen. It did appear Flynn needed his help as there were pots on the floor and Repede sitting in the middle of all of them, wagging his tail. 

“Flynn? What’s going on? Repede beat you at Mario Kart again?” asked Yuri before coughing once again. 

“Yuri, you shouldn’t be out of bed,” said Flynn, making his way over to Yuri through all the dishes on the floor. “Don’t worry about me. Repede just thinks that he can help.”

“Repede can help,” said Yuri, turning to look at their dog. “I mean, I assume he was trying to keep you from poisoning me, but he could keep me warm in bed.”

“You already have five blankets, I’m not sure how much difference a dog is going to--hey!” said Flynn, realizing what Yuri had insinuated about his cooking. “I’m not that bad!”

“Sure, sure,” said Yuri, gesturing for Repede to follow him. “Could you get me some more tissues?”

“Yes, now go back to bed,” sighed Flynn.

Yuri stumbled back into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed with a groan. His nose was even more stuffed up than it had been when he woke up earlier, and he felt even colder than before. 

“Repede if I die, I’ll make sure to leave everything to you,” Yuri told his dog. “You’re the only one who truly loves me.”

Repede made an amused sounding noise before hopping up on the bed next to Yuri, nudging Yuri with his nose in order to make his sick master get back under the blankets.

“Really, Repede. Even your cooking is better than Flynn’s. You’ve never tried to kill me. And I think that’s deserving of all my worldly possessions,” Yuri said, patting his dog’s head.

“You realize I can hear you?” Flynn’s half-annoyed, half-amused voice called from the kitchen. 

“That’s the point,” Yuri retorted, but he couldn’t speak as loudly as Flynn before he started coughing again. “Ah well. Flynn can have my movie collection. That should be enough.”

Satisfied with that thought, Yuri cuddled up next to Repede and fell asleep once again.

* * *

Morning found Yuri for once not alone in bed. Repede was still there, but down near the foot of his bed, and Flynn was on the other side, a book in one hand while the other stroked Yuri’s hair.

“Good morning,” said Flynn, looking down at him. “Feeling any better?”

“A bit,” Yuri said, his voice still rough from illness. “How long was I asleep?”

“Hmm...probably twelve hours?” said Flynn, looking at the clock. 

“Ughhh I gotta get to work,” said Yuri, attempting to roll away from Flynn and out of bed. 

“No. You’re staying home today. And tomorrow. And the day after that I’m assuming. You have the _flu_ , Yuri, and I’m not sure what that means to you but to me that’s a week off work,” said Flynn firmly. 

“But how will people get their flowers?” Yuri asked. Despite his verbal attempts to fight with Flynn’s decision, his body was deciding once again that the warmth of his bed was more worth it. 

“I think they’d much rather wait on their flowers than get sick,” Flynn pointed out. 

“Oh fine,” sighed Yuri. “I’ll stay home. But only under one condition.”

“And what’s that?”

“You have to take care of me.”

“Yuri,” Flynn began. 

“No, I don’t want to hear it. If I have to stay home you better stay here with me. Hisca and Chastel and Sodia and whatever can take care of stuff for you,” Yuri said with what was definitely not a pout. 

“Well actually...I already told them I was going to do that,” Flynn admitted. 

“Oh,” said Yuri.

“Yeah. So...do you have any other conditions you’d like to replace that one with?” Flynn asked with a smile.

“Yes. Don’t you dare cook for me,” Yuri threatened. 

Flynn shrugged, but nodded. He put down his book and shuffled further under the covers and closer to Yuri.

“Well, it’s really a lovely day to be off work. But I think I’d rather spend it in bed with my sick husband, don’t you agree?” he asked.

Yuri smiled. Yes, that sounded like the perfect way to spend the day.


	11. Day 21-22: Affection Returned - Interrupting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's side of chapter one "Interruptions"

Yuri ran a hand through his hair distractedly as he walked down the street. He was supposed to be meeting up with Flynn for lunch. Flynn had seemed really weird on the phone when they’d talked, and Yuri was a bit worried that something was wrong. He hadn’t done anything to piss of Flynn lately that he could think of. Unless, of course, Flynn was going to tell Yuri something that Yuri didn’t want to hear. 

No. Better not to think about that. 

Yuri decided to put those stupid thoughts out of his mind and instead think about how much his boss was going to glare at him if he ever found out Yuri was going to Maxwell House for lunch. It wasn’t as though Kratos had explicitly forbidden him from going to Maxwell House, it was more of just a general frowned upon thing. Upon seeing Flynn standing outside the café waiting for him, Yuri raised a hand in greeting.

“Yo! Flynn! Sorry I’m late, I just got out of class,” he said, waving. 

“No, it’s fine,” said Flynn. “I didn’t get here too long ago myself, I was held up a bit at the bookstore.”

Yuri noticed there was something a bit odd in Flynn’s voice, and he felt his chest tighten. In an attempt to ignore it, he forced a grin on his face and replied.

“I’m sure you were early anyway. That’s so like you Flynn. Mister Always On Time,” he said. 

“Well since we’re both here,” said Flynn, turning away from Yuri, “we might as well go to lunch.”

“Good idea, I’m starving,” said Yuri. “I haven’t been to Maxwell House in a while since I’ve been working at Derris Kharbucks with Judy.”

“I thought it would be a nice change of pace for both of us,” said Flynn with a smile, opening the door of the café for Yuri and following him in. 

Yuri was thankful the café wasn’t too crowded, because he had to get back to classes. He dumped as much sugar as possible into the cup of coffee Milla Maxwell had given him, and then looked at the menu with perhaps a more intense expression than was necessary. Raven had told him about some good dishes at Maxwell House, and he’d been wanting to try them.

Milla returned to their table, and Yuri ordered his sandwich before looking at Flynn.

“Flynn what do you want to order?” he asked as he handed the menu to Milla. 

Flynn seemed caught off-guard by the question, which Yuri found extremely unusual as they had gone to get lunch together. However, he ordered quickly and shoved his menu in Milla’s direction. 

“Alright,” said Milla. “I’ll go ahead and get those for you.”

“Thanks,” said Flynn. “Now Yuri, there’s something I need to tell you—”

 _Oh no_ , thought Yuri. 

“Hey Milla? I’m pretty sure Teepo’s been doing drugs in the kitchen again!” Alvin Maxwell’s voice called from the back of the café.

“ORIGIN DAMMIT,” Milla shouted, storming back into the kitchen.

Yuri was internally grateful for the interruption, but in an attempt to act naturally, he pretended as if he hadn’t heard what Flynn was trying to say.

“Wow even Judy’s not that bad,” he said with a laugh. “Do you think she’ll get our food soon or will it take a while?”

Flynn mumbled something in response, and Yuri accepted it, deciding it was time to move the conversation in a different direction. 

“Man, now I feel kind of better about working at Derris Kharbucks,” said Yuri with a sigh and a slightly fake smile, sipping his coffee. “We may have a smaller staff but that might be a good thing in this case.”

“Yeah…” said Flynn. “How’s that been for you? Mr. Aurion seems a bit intimidating…”

Yuri laughed and shook his head.

“Kratos? He’s super chill. He doesn’t talk much but you should see him around his son. It’s hard to be scared of a guy who’s an absolute teddy bear around kids,” Yuri said. “He’s only really scary when Yuan or Mithos are being…well…Yuan and Mithos. Anyway, how’s the bookstore been?”

“It’s been alright,” said Flynn. “Rita comes in about every day…she’s really just coming in to see Estellise and I’m not really sure what to do about it. She’s not getting in the way but she’s hovering and it’s kind of awkward. I wish she would just admit why she’s there.”

Yuri laughed again as Flynn sighed. At least Rita was being predictable. Flynn on the other hand was making Yuri nervous. Yuri wasn’t really used to being nervous, especially when it came to Flynn. Flynn clearly wanted to say something to him, but Yuri had a feeling whatever it was wasn’t something good.

“Yuri…uh… I needed to tell you something important.”

Yuri’s heart sank to somewhere around his knees. However, he didn’t hear what Flynn said next as a plate of food was slammed down in front of him and Flynn at the same time by Gaius Maxwell. Thank the heavens.

“Enjoy your meal,” said Gaius before leaving for the kitchen once again.

“Oh cool food’s here!” said Yuri excitedly, attempting to once again steer the conversation off track. “I heard from Raven that their food here is really good, especially the sandwiches. He’s the one who recommended the tuna sandwich to me.”

“R-Right…” said Flynn. 

The two of them fell into a strained silence, though Yuri attempted to not let it show on his face. Flynn, on the other hand, was acting like an open book. Which is why Yuri predicted his next words.

“Now Yuri, I really need to talk to you about something.”

“Sure what is it?” said Yuri, glancing up at Flynn for a moment before returning his attention to his food in an attempt for Flynn to not see his face. His voice was light but his heart was going a bit further than his knees now.

“Yuri I—”

Yuri had no idea what Flynn said in that moment because he decided to make a confession of his own.

“This is a really good sandwich!”

Whatever Flynn had said left him staring at Yuri with a dumbfounded expression. Or perhaps it was his sandwich confession. He decided to play it cool.

“Sorry Flynn did you say something?” he said, taking another bite of his sandwich and looking at Flynn expectantly, while also preparing another interruption.

“Uh…er…” Flynn began. 

Yuri was saved from making his own move when Milla returned to refill their coffee and ask them if everything was tasting alright. Flynn didn’t try to repeat whatever he had said, so Yuri was content to leave it be for the time being. He attempted mild conversation with Flynn, talking about what Judy had been up to, or the latest thing Repede had decided to break, but Flynn seemed distracted. He would nod and occasionally add a “yeah” or “sure” even to the most ridiculous things that Yuri asked him. 

“Flynn if we were in a universe where I was a criminal and you were a knight and you were a boss battle do you think I’d be able to kick your ass?”

“Yeah,” said Flynn in the same distracted tone. 

Yuri raised an eyebrow. That was definitely not a reaction he was expecting, but it did mean Flynn wasn’t paying attention to anything he was saying.

“Hey Flynn are you feeling okay?” he asked. 

Flynn finally seemed to acknowledge what Yuri was saying and gave a different response.

“Huh? Oh yes, I’m fine.”

 _You certainly don’t sound fine to me_ , thought Yuri, but he decided against saying anything out loud. Since they were finished with lunch, he opted to say his goodbyes and hurry back to class.

* * *

Flynn was, infuriatingly, the only thing on Yuri’s mind the rest of the day. Thankfully, every time Flynn tried to say something, they would get interrupted. It seemed luck was actually on Yuri’s side that day. When he had a moment alone with Judith, he decided to tell her about his problem.

“Judy I seriously don’t know what’s up with him. He acts like our mom died and he has to tell me the bad news!” said Yuri, throwing his hands up in despair. 

Judith laughed. 

“Well maybe she did and you don’t know about it,” she said with a smile.

Yuri gave her an exasperated look.

“Try to be ridiculous all you want but if that actually happened I’d have about fifteen missed calls from Karol by now,” he said. 

“Oh, alright, I guess that’s fair,” said Judith, shrugging. 

“What do you think I should do? And I mean seriously,” he added when Judith gave him one of her signature smirks.

“Tell him you love him,” she said simply. “That’s what you’re most concerned about, isn’t it? Get it out there in the open. See how he responds.”

“That seems almost like a stupid idea,” Yuri muttered. But unfortunately, it was the only one he had.

* * *

Later that night, Yuri was impatiently waiting for Professor Palladium to finish class. He knew that Flynn was waiting outside for him, and while he tried to seem interested in whatever question Flora had just asked, his leg was bouncing so fast he was pretty sure the person in the seat next to him, Rachael, could feel it. Finally, Palladium dismissed class and Yuri nearly bolted out of the room.

“Hey! Hope you weren’t waiting long!” he said as he saw Flynn leaning against the building and heading towards him.

“No, not too long,” said Flynn, checking his watch. “But I still wanted to walk you home.”

“You are such a sap,” said Yuri, rolling his eyes. “But I appreciate it all the same.”

Yuri spent the short walk complaining about his class. Today’s lecture had been especially boring as Stella, who was usually getting them wildly off topic, was absent. Professor Palladium was a nice person though, and Yuri did know two of his daughters personally, Chastel and Hisca, who were his upperclassmen and also going into the police. Flynn was nodding along as he talked, and Yuri had the suspicion that it was a repeat of lunch and Flynn wasn’t paying attention at all. Yuri decided that he was practicing whatever important thing he’d been trying to tell Yuri all day, and so he’d return the favor by admitting his love to Flynn.

All too soon, they had reached Yuri’s house. So Yuri decided it was time to get Flynn’s attention once again.

“Anyway thanks for walking me home,” he said with a smile, and saw the surprise on Flynn’s face.

“Oh. Right. Listen, Yuri there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you all day and I can’t wait any longer,” said Flynn urgently.

“Really? Because there’s something I need to tell you too!” said Yuri, faking looking surprised. 

_I’ve known you’ve been trying to tell me something all day, you dork._

“Wait…you do?”

_Why do you sound so surprised? Well time to tell him._

“Yeah! Flynn…” said Yuri, lowering his voice and looking Flynn intently in the eyes.

“Yes?” said Flynn, his voice perhaps a bit more high pitched than usual.

“There’s this amazing Comicon next month and Judy and I are dying to go. You totally need to come with us. We’re probably going to take Karol too, so ask Guy if he wants to come and if Patty wants and it’s okay with your mom she’s welcome too,” said Yuri.

_Shit._

Flynn looked like someone had just stabbed him.

“Ah…yeah…that’s…I’ll tell them,” he said.

_Well fuck. Better give him his chance._

“So what did you want to tell me?” asked Yuri.

“It’s…not important, never mind,” said Flynn. His voice sounded rather upset, though, so Yuri decided to just go for it.

_Don’t you dare screw it up this time._

“Well alright. Good night Flynn! I love you!” said Yuri, turning to walk to his front door.

“Wait what?” Flynn called from behind him.

“I said good night? And I love you?” said Yuri, his heart pounding, but making his voice sound confused.

“You…love me?” said Flynn, sounding as though he couldn’t believe it.

Yuri laughed to cover his nervousness.

“Well of course you goof. I was pretty sure we established this in high school. We did go to prom together. Judy and Guy went together to match us not the other way around, remember?” he said.

_All or nothing, honestly._

“Yuri Lowell…” said Flynn slowly. 

_Uh-oh._

“I love you too. Now get over here and kiss me.”

Yuri laughed even harder, this time in relief. Flynn loved him. Everything was okay. Flynn loved him. He moved back and kissed Flynn on the lips. But…wait…

“You’re such a nerd, is that seriously what you’ve been trying to admit to me all day?” he said.

“Y-Yes,” said Flynn, blushing.

Yuri smiled again. Honestly, he was worried for nothing. Flynn returned his affection. And that was worth everything in the world. Just wait until Judith heard about this.


	12. Day 23-24: Anxious and Trembling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn's day off isn't quite as stress-free as he would have liked...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of my personal headcanon of Flynn having anxiety, it's canon in Sitcom AU. Flynn's anxiety is based on my own, and like my own, mostly appeared/was caused by the death of a parent (so after Finath's death for Flynn and my own mother's for mine)

It was Flynn’s day off. For the first time in a long time, but he was stuck at home alone. Repede wasn’t even here, and while Flynn could have gone out and done something, he really didn’t want to. He’d made himself breakfast (after putting in paprika instead of cinnamon he decided it was better to actually follow the recipe for pancakes the second time around), and had sat at the kitchen table reading for some time. After a while, he had finished breakfast, and the book could no longer hold his interest. 

As he washed the dishes, he wondered idly if he should visit Yuri at the flower shop. Then again, Yuri had mentioned something about going out today for wedding planning or something, so it was likely he wouldn’t even be in the shop. Flynn was uncomfortable. He wasn’t used to being alone. Whenever he had a day off, Yuri usually did as well. But even if Yuri wasn’t here, Repede would be. Except for today. 

He wasn’t entirely sure where Repede had gone, but Yuri hadn’t seemed too concerned when Flynn mentioned it. It was also entirely possible that Repede was going to be helping Yuri today in one way or another. Lost in thought, Flynn jumped when he heard a knock on the door. Hurrying over and opening it, he was greeted by Judith.

“Oh, hey Judith,” he said, running a hand through his hair and silently berating himself for being so jumpy. 

“Hey Flynn,” she said with a smile. “Yuri told me it was your day off, and he asked me to make sure you hadn’t set anything on fire.”

“Ha ha,” said Flynn humorlessly, stepping aside to let Judith into the apartment. “He has absolutely no faith in me, does he?”

Judith shrugged and gave him one of her vague smiles. 

“Oh, are you working tonight?” said Flynn. Since Judith was here, it was a reasonable enough excuse to go out of the apartment today.

“Yes. Tonight’s the ‘traitor’s special’,” she said, rolling her eyes. 

“Traitor’s special?” asked Flynn, confused. 

“Trust me,” said Judith. “It’s better for you not to know.”

“Oh. Well uh…would you like to go um…out or something?” said Flynn hopefully. Perhaps doing something with Judith would quell that annoying fluttering feeling in his chest.

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Judith asked with a smile. Flynn blushed and before he could clarify, Judith added, “I’m joking. Unfortunately, I can’t. I actually have to run some errands for Raven, and while I’d offer to take you with me I’m afraid it might involve me…well. Convincing people to see things my way.”

“Please try to stay out of trouble,” sighed Flynn. 

“Aw, but you’re off duty,” said Judith with a wink. “Plus, what you don’t know can’t hurt you, right?”

“Perhaps,” Flynn muttered. “Try not to hurt any of them _too_ badly, will you?”

“I’ll try. Just for you, Flynn,” said Judith, blowing him a kiss. “But I do need to get going. Try not to burn the apartment down for me, alright?”

“I should take offense to that,” said Flynn with a smile as he saw her out of the apartment. Closing the door behind her, Flynn sighed and leaned his forehead against the wood. 

He couldn’t entirely be certain why he was feeling this way. Just home alone without Yuri was causing him to get anxious? It was ridiculous. He could do this by himself.  
In an attempt to prove something to himself about him _not_ being anxious or worried about Yuri (he was off doing something for a wedding what was dangerous about a wedding?) at all, he managed to read a few more chapters of his novel before deciding to get coffee from Derris Kharbucks. The café wasn’t too crowded, as it was the middle of the week and Flynn did go during a time most people would be working or in school. Kratos and Yuan seemed to be the only two working, but Mithos was sitting at a table with his laptop. 

Sitting down at a table with his coffee, Flynn checked his phone. He hadn’t received any texts or calls from Yuri at all today. Although, it was only around noon, and Yuri would be at work until at least five. There wasn’t any need to be concerned. And yet here he was. Thinking about it a bit later, coffee was likely not a good idea for him to be drinking right now. Caffeine wasn’t going to calm his nerves at all, and if anything, it made the uncomfortable feeling in his chest even worse. 

With a sigh, Flynn stood up from the table and threw his cup in the trash. Offering a quick “have a nice day” over his shoulder to Kratos, who was wiping down a table nearby, he headed out of the café and into the mild spring afternoon air. Coffee definitely didn’t help, but perhaps a walk through the park would. With that thought in mind, Flynn headed towards the closest park. 

* * *

The park was a bad idea. Like, possibly even worse than the coffee. This was the park he would usually go to with Yuri and Repede. There were some dogs playing in the park, and the flowers that he usually enjoyed were serving as a constant reminder of Yuri. 

“I’m fine!” Flynn said angrily out loud, startling some poor girl who was walking her dog past him. Flynn winced and gave her an apologetic look, but he doubted she felt much better than him at this point. 

_I don’t need Yuri_ , he thought angrily to himself. _I just…want to make sure he’s okay_. 

He decided it was a good idea to just head back home and wait for Yuri there. Yuri would come home alright. Everything would be okay. He was fine.

* * *

He wasn’t fine. Everything seemed to be making it worse. Five o’clock was inching nearer and still Yuri wasn’t home. Flynn had tried to call him, just to make sure he was okay, but he’d gotten sent straight to Yuri’s voicemail. He couldn’t explain why he was so upset. Something in him seemed _convinced_ that something bad had happened to Yuri. Logically, he knew it was ridiculous, but here he was. He’d tried texting Yuri as well, but there was still no response. 

_[3:45] What time do you think you’re going to be home tonight?_

_[4:00] I’m thinking about making something for dinner but I’m not sure what. I think I might try a recipe that Estellise gave me but I’d like to experiment with it._

_[4:30] I’m surprised you’re not freaking out over my wanting to cook dinner. Is everything okay?_

_[4:45] Yuri – Outgoing call_

_[5:15] Are you on your way?_

_[5:20] Yuri?_

_[5:25] Yuri – Outgoing call_

_[5:30] Yuri – Outgoing call_

_[5:35] Yuri are you okay? Is something wrong?_

_[5:40] Yuri_

Flynn threw his phone down on the floor next to him. He was sitting on the floor of the kitchen, his back to the corner. The feeling in his chest was getting worse, and he couldn’t think straight. Something had happened to Yuri, he was sure of it. That was the only explanation for Yuri not responding to any of his calls or texts. He pulled his knees up to his chest and tried to focus on breathing. And that was how Yuri found him approximately half an hour later.

“Hey Flynn! Sorry I’m home late! I hope you didn’t set anything on fire while I was gone!” Yuri’s voice called from the front door. There was a pause, in which Flynn didn’t respond, and he heard Yuri’s voice grow concerned.

“Flynn? Flynn you are home aren’t you? His car was here…Repede do you think he’s home?”

Flynn heard Repede bark once, and then the sound of Yuri dropping his bag with a thump before heading to the kitchen.

“Flynn? Oh god, Flynn I’m so sorry,” said Yuri, rushing over to where Flynn was sitting on the floor. “Were you worried? My phone was in my bag all day and I was hurrying all over the place. I didn’t get your texts until I was just heading home…”

“I’m okay,” said Flynn quietly.

“No you’re not,” said Yuri with a sigh, sitting down next to Flynn and putting his arms around him. “I know about your anxiety Flynn…I’m so sorry…This is my fault. I should’ve checked my phone earlier.”

“Not your fault,” said Flynn, his voice muffled as he buried his face in Yuri’s chest. “I was feeling anxious all day.”

“You should have said something,” said Yuri with a sigh, running his hand through Flynn’s hair. “You’ve been dealing with your anxiety ever since your dad died. I know how to help.”

“You had to work,” said Flynn, shuffling a bit closer to Yuri.

“I wouldn’t have cared about that if I knew you were having a panic attack,” Yuri chastised him gently. 

“What a great way to spend a day off,” muttered Flynn.

Yuri laughed a bit before running his hand through Flynn’s hair again.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” he asked.

“No,” said Flynn. “Just…stay with me right now.”

“Alright,” said Yuri. “I can do that.”

The two of them sat quietly together, and it was a comforting routine for both of them. Flynn had been having panic attacks for years, and Yuri had been helping him through them for years. But they would always find themselves in this position at the end, finding solace in the warmth and stillness of the other beside them.


	13. Day 25-26: Flirtation - Pick Up Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring terrible drunken pickup lines and some Ristelle on the side.

Flynn was pretty sure Yuri was already drunk. He wasn’t too surprised, since Yuri had been here for a while before him, but Yuri had a higher alcohol tolerance than him. Yuri had excitedly gestured for Flynn to come over and join him at the table he, Estellise, and Rita were sitting. Yuri had asked Flynn to meet up with them at Raven’s bar, Raven’s Place, after work. As soon as he reached the table, he was almost positive Yuri was drunk as Yuri had jumped right into their favorite drunken activity as a couple.

“Hey I think there’s something wrong with my phone,” said Yuri seriously, looking down at his phone on the table. He then looked up at Flynn. “It doesn’t have your number in it.”

Flirting with terrible pickup lines. 

“Yuri,” said Flynn patiently, as he sat down across from Yuri. “That’s because it’s not your phone.”

“Oh,” said Yuri. He frowned. “Wait, so whose phone is this?”

“I think that’s actually Rita’s,” said Estelle, leaning over and looking at the phone. 

“Yeah that’s mine,” said Rita, taking the phone. 

“You don’t have Flynn’s number?” asked Estelle, sounding surprised. 

“No. Why would I?” said Rita with a snort. “If I ever have to get in contact with him, I could either do it through you or Yuri.”

“I guess that’s a fair point,” said Yuri with a shrug. He then gestured to Judith, who was walking by while holding a tray. “Hey Judy! Hit up Flynn with a drink!”

“No problem,” said Judith, giving Yuri a smile and then winking at Flynn. 

Judith stopped by their table again, giving Flynn a watermelon daiquiri before turning to the other three. 

“Do any of you need another drink?” she asked with a smile. 

“You better believe it!” said Yuri, raising his empty glass.

“Just give me another screwdriver,” said Rita with a sigh. 

“I’ll be right back with those,” she said, taking their empty glasses. “And Flynn, do try to behave yourself tonight.”

“I’m not the one you should be worried about,” Flynn said under his breath. 

“Oh hey, Flynn,” said Yuri. He gave Flynn a very drunken stare, and Flynn fought the urge to laugh.

“Yes?” he asked.

“Do you know karate?” Yuri asked. 

“Um…yes, you know I do,” said Flynn, a bit confused. “Why? Do you want me to demonstrate in the bar and get you kicked out again?”

“Because your body’s kickin,” said Yuri, seeming not to hear what Flynn had said.

Estelle made a choking noise and spat out some of her drink. Rita gave her a concerned look from across the table and Flynn tried not to laugh again. 

“Yuri, I don’t think I’m drunk enough for that pickup line to work right now,” he said, shaking his head.

“It was worth a shot,” said Yuri with a shrug. 

“Speaking of shots,” said Judith, coming back over to their table. “Here are your drinks. And Rita, Raven said that if you can actually drink the number of shots you said you can, your tab is on him.”

“He’s gonna regret saying that,” said Rita, taking her screwdriver and the shot glass that Judith handed her. 

“Yuri,” said Flynn, taking a sip of his drink. “What did you have for breakfast?”

“Um…cereal, why?” said Yuri. 

“Did it happen to be Lucky Charms?” said Flynn. 

“No…?” said Yuri, obviously wondering where this was going. 

“Funny, because you look magically delicious,” said Flynn with a smirk. 

Judith, who was still standing next to the table in order to take Estelle’s empty glass, turned away and put a hand over her mouth to muffle her giggles. Rita was the one who spat out her drink this time, and unfortunately all over Estelle’s face. Estelle had been giving Flynn a surprised look at the time, which she soon transferred to Rita.

“Rita!” she said, picking up a napkin.

“Uh…sorry, sorry,” said Rita, grabbing a napkin as well and attempting to wipe off her wife’s face as best she could. 

“Flynn, where the hell did that come from?” asked Yuri.

“I mean, it was my turn for a pickup line, wasn’t it?” said Flynn pleasantly before taking another sip of his drink.

“He got you there,” Judith admitted with a snicker. “Rita, if you spit out all the shots, I don’t think Raven’s going to hold his end of the deal.”

“I’m not going to—” Rita said defensively, but Judith winked before walking away again.

Several rounds of drinks later (including what Flynn believed to be Rita’s fifteenth shot), Flynn was feeling a bit closer to Yuri’s level of drunkenness. Which meant it was the perfect time to drop yet another terrible pickup line.

“Yuri, you’re really lucky,” he said. 

“Am I?” asked Yuri, looking surprised. “Is it because I’m married to you?”

“Partially,” said Flynn. “But it’s because if being hot was a crime, you’d be guilty as charged.”

“Then I’m very _un_ lucky,” said Yuri, nodding sagely. “Because if it was a crime, my husband is a police officer and you’d let me off, wouldn’t you?”

“Yuri if you do something illegal, it’s my job to arrest you, husband or not,” said Flynn, sounding offended.

“So you’re saying…if I _was_ a vigilante killer, you would arrest me?” said Yuri. 

“Yes?” said Flynn.

“Damn,” said Yuri quietly, looking at his drink with an expression Flynn didn’t really understand. 

“Yuri, please don’t kill people,” said Estelle suddenly. “It’s not very nice.”

“Fiiiine,” said Yuri, rolling his eyes. “But Flynn, I’d call the police because it really must be illegal to look that good.”

“Yuri, I _am_ the police,” said Flynn. 

“Arrest yourself then,” said Yuri seriously. He took another drink of his whiskey sours and then called Judith over to their table again. “Hey, Judy! I gotta ask you for something!” 

“Yes, Yuri?” Judith asked with a smile, handing Rita yet another shot.

“I’m gonna win this shit,” Rita mumbled as she took the shot. 

Yuri beckoned her a bit closer, and after she leaned down, he whispered something in her ear. Judith stood up again, looking a bit confused. 

“Um, no, I’m afraid I don’t,” she said. “Do you guys need any other drinks?”

“I’ll take another fuzzy navel,” said Estelle, handing Judith her now empty glass. 

“No problem,” said Judith, smiling at her. 

As she left the table, Yuri looked at Flynn again with a frown.

“Flynn?”

“Yes?”

“Do you have any raisins?” 

Flynn had to think about it for a moment. Raisins. Raisins. He certainly didn’t have any with him, and he didn’t think there were any in the apartment. 

“No, I don’t think so,” he said.

“Then how about a date?” asked Yuri with a grin.

Estelle giggled, and Rita shook her head. Flynn stared at Yuri for a moment before sighing.

“Yuri, we’re already on a date, you’re going to have to try harder,” he said. 

“Oh fine,” said Yuri. “My love for you…”

“Don’t you dare!” said Flynn, knowing where this pickup line was going.

“Is like diarrhea.”

Estelle and Rita stared at Yuri, their mouths open in shock. 

“I just can’t hold it in,” Yuri finished with a grin. Flynn groaned. 

“Well,” said Flynn, standing up, and possibly wobbling a bit. “I’m going outside to make out.” 

He gave Yuri a wink. 

“Care to join me?”

“Don’t mind if I do,” said Yuri, standing up as well. And completely tripping over the leg of the table before Flynn caught him.

“You know, I think we’re a bit drunk,” said Flynn conversationally. “Perhaps Judith will have to take us home.”

“Yeah, but if I followed you home,” said Yuri. “Would you keep me?”


	14. Day 27-28: Will You Dance with Me?

Flynn was hovering awkwardly near the punch bowl, sipping his drink and trying not to look like he had no idea what the hell he was doing. Yuri had left him there as soon as they had arrived, which, to be fair, was only around fifteen minutes ago. Yuri had been doing something with Judith, and Flynn had to admit he felt a twinge of jealousy. Judith looked, quite frankly, gorgeous in her dress. It was perhaps, a bit more modest than what she usually wore as it was a floor-length navy blue and purple dress. The color complimented both her and Yuri, and Flynn tried not to make it look like he was staring at them.

“Flynn,” said Guy, suddenly appearing next to him. 

Flynn almost dropped his drink, and gave his twin brother an offended look. It wasn’t exactly easy in the poor lighting, but he was relatively sure that Guy noticed.

“Don’t go sneaking up on me,” Flynn said with a frown. 

“It’s not my fault you’re distracted,” said Guy with a shrug. “But honestly, I can’t tell which one you’re looking at with that expression. Yuri or Judith.”

“Wh-What are you talking about?” said Flynn, blushing. 

“You’re giving him heart eyes,” said Guy.

“I am not!” said Flynn defensively, but his cheeks were still hot and he knew Guy would see right through it.

“Flynn I didn’t even have to be standing next to you to realize it,” said Guy, rolling his eyes. 

“That’s just because you’re my brother,” Flynn mumbled as an excuse. Guy smiled and Flynn glared at him.

“Alright well act all shy and stuff by yourself. I’m going to go dance with Judith as you know, we did decide to go together. Hmmm…much like you and Yuri, I believe?” said Guy, and he was already halfway across the room before Flynn could even think of a response.

He watched as Guy said something to Judith, and then to Yuri. Yuri and Judith both smiled before Guy led Judith onto the dance floor. And Yuri…was heading right back toward Flynn oh god.

Flynn hurriedly took a sip of his punch in an attempt to avoid having to speak first. Yuri didn’t seem to mind, and he smiled at Flynn as he approached the table.

“Yo, Flynn! Guy and Judy are dancing. They said something about a dance off with someone else, I’m not entirely sure of the details,” said Yuri. “Is the punch any good?”

“Yes, it’s wonderful,” said Flynn, his voice higher-pitched than usual.

“Cool. Think it’s too early for someone to have spiked it?” said Yuri, smirking. “Or do you think that Rita would kill me if I did that.” 

“Yuri, don’t spike the punch, and don’t antagonize her on purpose,” said Flynn with a sigh. 

“I don’t know, she might even enjoy it,” said Yuri, treating Rita to a wink. 

Rita, who happened to be far enough away to be out of earshot but close enough to have noticed Yuri’s wink, dropped her cup of punch before glaring at him and blushing.

“What did I just tell you,” said Flynn with a sigh. 

“Aww, you’re no fun. Come on, Flynn. Just a little bit of teasing?” asked Yuri.

Flynn shook his head and tried not to smile. 

“I said no, Yuri. Don’t be mean now.”

Yuri rolled his eyes and sighed irritably. He then turned to Flynn and took the cup of punch away.

“Yuri, what are you doing?” asked Flynn. 

“Putting this down, duh,” Yuri said as he put the cup on a nearby table.

“Are you hoping for it to get spiked?” Flynn asked with a smile. 

“No, you dork. And besides, I doubt anyone would spike it _this_ early in the night.” He paused and looked thoughtful for a moment. “Also Judy would probably kill anyone who touches it so I think you’re good.”

“Then what are you planning on doing?” asked Flynn. 

“Well we’re at prom, right?” said Yuri slowly, as if he were explaining something to a child.

“Yes?” said Flynn, feeling as though perhaps he were missing something obvious.

“And what do people generally do at prom?”

“I wouldn’t actually know as I was sick during our junior prom,” said Flynn, prompting a sigh and another eye roll from Yuri.

“They _dance_ , genius.”

“Oh. And?”

“Flynn, do I have to spell it out for you?” said Yuri, his usual half smirk present once again. 

“Er…probably,” Flynn admitted. Yuri chuckled and held out his hand.

“Fine. Flynn…will you dance with me?”

Flynn wasn’t entirely sure what to say, and he stood there perhaps a bit longer than was normal, staring at Yuri with a shocked expression.

“Is this the part where people usually say yes?” asked Flynn weakly after he regained some of his composure. Yuri laughed.

“Yes, Flynn.”

“Then yes. Yes I will.”


	15. Day 29-30: There's Sunshine in Your Smile - Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow up to chapter 8 which is a follow up to chapter 4, in which Yuri is finally coming home from that floral competition in France.

Yuri hated being away from Flynn. He was sure that Flynn hated it as well, which made him hate it even more. If he wasn’t with Flynn, who knew what would happen? Flynn was a lot of things, and Yuri knew that. But not all of those things were…good. So here he was, sitting on a plane, an hour or three away from getting back to his husband. Estelle seemed a bit concerned about him, but as Natalia was sitting in between them, she couldn’t easily ask him. Yuri, however, was more worried about Flynn, who in turn was likely worried about him. 

Flynn was Yuri’s opposite in so many ways. But their opposites always balanced out, and their similarities kept them stuck together. Yuri hated being sappy, but if he was honest with himself, Flynn was beautiful. He’d likely never say that out loud. If Flynn ever heard he’d never let Yuri live it down. Flynn was allowed to be a sap and a hopeless romantic, but Yuri worried that if it ever got out he felt the _exact_ same way about his husband, his reputation would be ruined. Then again, his husband was the police officer, and he was the florist, so he wasn’t entirely sure _what_ reputation.

Still, sometimes it seemed like they’d chosen the wrong career paths. Flynn was a stickler for rules, sure, and he’d always wanted to be a police officer, but he was the one who wasn’t embarrassed professing his undying love for Yuri. Yuri wished that he could, but the best he could ever do was just give Flynn flowers. Not directly. Ever. Just leave them on the table in a vase already with maybe a note saying they were for Flynn. And hoping that Flynn would understand the meaning of all of the flowers in the bouquet but at the same time hoping maybe he wouldn’t because that would be too embarrassing. 

If he were to admit it (and he won’t), he loves _everything_ about Flynn. He loves Flynn despite how he sometimes seems to have a stick up his ass. He knows it’s just because of what happened with Finath, and he finds that admirable. He loves Flynn when he’s being difficult or when they’re getting along. He loves Flynn when he gets passionate about something, even if it’s over some rule that Yuri doesn’t particularly care about following. He loves Flynn during the rare sleepy morning times when Yuri is awake before him. He loves Flynn’s messier than usual bedhead, and the soft expression he always wears in the mornings. He loves Flynn in the morning even if he wakes up before Yuri, leaving Yuri with the faint memories of a kiss on his forehead, tucked in lovingly and the bed still warm and carrying Flynn’s scent.

He loves how Flynn smells. Even if Flynn complains and says he’s in desperate need of a shower, Yuri has never known a time that he’s actually smelled _bad_. Flynn smells like many things. He smells like coffee and flowers (likely from being around Yuri), and he still carries a warm comforting smell that he’s had since childhood. Yuri isn’t entirely sure how to describe it, but if he were, he’d describe it as smelling like home. He’s missed that smell being in France, in a foreign hotel room that carries barely any fragrance at all, save that of soap and the usual but not unpleasant hotel smell. 

A week away from Flynn had been, quite frankly, terrible. Away from his smell, his warmth, the simple comfort of his presence. He appreciated Estelle taking him on this trip, and receiving an award for his flower skills was nice, but it was uncomfortable. He could Skype with Flynn every night, and he enjoyed being able to see his husband’s face and hear his voice, despite how terrible the connection could be. But he worried about Flynn. A lot. He knew how anxious Flynn could get when they were away from each other, and while Flynn had seemed alright every time they talked on Skype, that didn’t mean he was necessarily okay now. If Flynn was anxious, that meant that Yuri had to be there for him. And if Yuri couldn’t be there for him…it was enough to make him want to punch a wall. 

With a sigh, he attempted to compose himself. His leg had been bouncing in irritation over still being hours away from Flynn, and the look Natalia had given him as she attempted to read her book had been enough to make him stop. It was a book Flynn had read before, he remembered. He wasn’t _too_ surprised that Natalia and Flynn had similar tastes. But that just led him to thinking about Flynn again. Flynn when he was reading was an interesting sight. His face generally betrayed what he was feeling while he was reading, and it always made Yuri laugh. Flynn’s face scrunched up in worry over some fictional character, sometimes mouthing the words to himself or smiling when something good happened. Flynn had a habit of getting so wrapped up in his book that he wouldn’t even notice when Yuri called his name, and it would take quite a few tries until Yuri would succeed in getting his attention. 

Flynn also looked different when he was reading in another way. Ever since he started wearing glasses, it gave him a more grown-up look that wasn’t exactly familiar but wasn’t unpleasant either. Still, Yuri loved Flynn’s eyes glasses or not. They were always easy for Yuri to read, and gave away Flynn’s emotions in a heartbeat. He supposed some of it had to come from them growing up together. Flynn’s eyes were such an amazing blue too, like a clear summer sky. It matched his blonde hair, like a ray of sunshine and…he should probably stop there. He was getting _way_ too poetic, even for his own internal thoughts.

But speaking of sunshine…Yuri couldn’t get the thought out of his head of the feature of Flynn’s he loved the most as the plane _finally_ landed back home. The one thing about Flynn that had never changed in all these years. The one thing he loved the most. And, the one thing he’d missed the most. Flynn’s smile. Thinking about that smile, Yuri couldn’t conceal one of his own as he hurriedly grabbed his bag and exited the plane. 

“Yuri!” said Flynn, being, of course, the first person to meet him as he got off. 

Yuri dropped his bag and ran forward to embrace his husband. Estelle and Natalia could get the luggage. It was alright. He hugged Flynn tightly, taking in the familiar scent he’d missed so much, the warmth he’d been without for a week. And the smile that Flynn was wearing as usual upon seeing him again. 

Yes, Yuri thought to himself. Flynn’s smile was the best. It was what made seeing Flynn worth it every single time. That smile brought joy to Yuri no matter how he was feeling, because it had a magic all its own, like the sun finally coming out on a rainy day. And that’s what made it so perfect. Because there was sunshine in Flynn’s smile.


	16. Day 31: Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn thinks about what the future might hold. Yuri isn't quite so keen on the idea.

“Do you ever think about the future?” Flynn asked suddenly. Yuri, whose head had been on his lap, turned and gave him a confused look.

“Where did _that_ come from?”

“I don’t know,” said Flynn, shrugging. 

“Then stop being weird,” said Yuri, reaching up and patting Flynn’s face. “The best part is coming up.”

He turned his attention back to the movie they were watching, but Flynn couldn’t pay attention. He knew it was a bit ridiculous to think about, but after babysitting Edna and Dezel, and even a couple times when he was younger, Eizen, the future didn’t seem quite as weird. 

“Like…what about kids,” said Flynn suddenly. Yuri turned back to look at him, raising an eyebrow.

“Are you asking me my opinion on baby goats, or if I want children?” Yuri asked.

“I didn’t think it was like you to make language jokes,” Flynn teased. His face then grew serious. “I did mean children, by the way. We’re not adopting a goat.”

“What’s wrong with a goat?”

“Yuri are you avoiding the question?”

There was a brief silence, where understanding passed between them. Yuri then broke eye contact by turning back to look at the movie.

“I wouldn’t mind kids,” he said vaguely. 

“You like Edna and Dezel well enough,” said Flynn. 

“Yeah, but they’re not _mine_ ,” said Yuri. “That means I can spoil them rotten and then hand them back off to Zaveid. Then he has to deal with it.”

“That’s not what you’re worried about, is it?” said Flynn. 

Yuri didn’t answer. 

“Yuri,” Flynn began with a sigh. “Children are not an immediate cause for anything bad to happen to either of us. I realize Zaveid, Lailah, and Kratos are all single parents now, but look at my own brother! He has two husbands and three kids!”

“Two of which are your cousins because their parents died,” Yuri muttered.

“Guy is their legal guardian now, it doesn’t matter,” said Flynn with a sigh. Yuri didn’t respond again.

There was silence for a bit, broken only by the noise of the movie they were watching. The more that he thought about it, the more he realized that a majority of the parents he and Yuri knew _were_ widowed, including his own mother. That became a bit awkward to think about. Finath had died when Flynn was young, but he never expected anything to happen to _him_. 

“Yuri...” Flynn said. “If the reason you don’t want kids is just because you’re worried something might happen to me, I can almost assure you that children are in neither causation nor correlation to premature death.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” said Yuri quietly. 

Flynn was confused. He thought he understood why Yuri was upset. Flynn had a dangerous job, sure. It would make sense why Yuri would think something would happen to them with his belief that children were equivalent to the death of one of them.

“I’m worried about _you_ ,” said Yuri. “If I’m not here…then what would happen to you? We’ve always been together. I’ve always been with you. And the thought of you being alone…that scares me more than anything.”

“I wouldn’t be alone if we had kids,” Flynn reminded him gently. 

“We’ve got Repede, isn’t that enough?” Yuri muttered under his breath. Flynn laughed. 

“We also have Edna and Dezel,” said Flynn.

“Are you telling me to kill Zaveid so we can take them?” asked Yuri, turning back to him, a smile on his face for the first time since they’d started the conversation.

“I never said that!” said Flynn, trying to sound scandalized. He didn’t succeed very well. 

“Wow, and here Mr. Police Officer is almost always yelling at me when I even _joke_ about killing people. You gotta remember though, Flynn. It’s not murder if you say sorry afterwards,” said Yuri, nodding. 

“Yuri, I’m a police officer and I’m pretty damn sure that’s _not_ how it works,” said Flynn.

“Last time I ever listen to Rose Curtiss-Caesar then!” said Yuri with a huff, crossing his arms.

Flynn laughed, but then his face grew serious after a moment.

“Yuri, I promise. Nothing is going to happen to me. Okay?”

Yuri looked at him with a guarded expression. There was once again a silence between the two of them while the movie played on. 

“I guess I believe you,” said Yuri, turning back to the movie. “But just so you know, since you’ve said that I think it’s only fair to warn you that you’ll be stuck with me for quite a while as well.”

“That’s the only way I want it,” said Flynn with a smile. 

“Now shut up and pay attention to the movie. You’ve missed half of it because of being a goof,” said Yuri, reaching up and patting him on the face again. Flynn chuckled, but stayed silent for the rest of the movie. 

Yes, the future could be wild and unpredictable. And the two of them had been together for as long as they could remember. Being apart now would seem wrong in so many ways, and Flynn really wasn’t sure how he could manage that. But he knew he would. Both he and Yuri could take the future as it was and deal with it as it came. And they would do it together for as long as they _were_ together. And Flynn knew that so long as they loved each other, _nothing_ could ever keep them apart.


End file.
